


Una vez cada mil años

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convertirse en un vampiro puede no ser opcional, una cuestión de suerte (o de mala suerte). Puede que haya maldiciones que transforman a la gente contra su voluntad cuando todas las condiciones se reúnen, sin que nada ni nadie sea capaz de evitarlo. O puede que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> Escrito para la soulmind de mis amores, que pidió:
> 
> _"Otro universo alterno, cuenta la leyenda que cada mil años un miembro de la familia de Junsu se convierte en vampiro por culpa de una maldición. El segundo de los hijos pasará al mundo de los no muertos al cumplir los 28 años. La fecha se acerca y Junsu empieza a preguntarse si sólo es una leyenda o hay algo de verdad en la historia. Changmin investiga, Yoochun no le da importancia pero le promete a Junsu buscar sangre con el, Jaejoong quiere que lo convierta porque es genial ser vampiro. Yunho intenta controlar a los cuatro fallando estrepitosamente. Además Junsu no es el único que guarda un secreto."_
> 
> Aunque llego por los pelos antes de que termine el plazo, espero que te guste ^^

—Os digo que sí. Está aquí, ya veréis.

Junsu se puso de puntillas para tirar del extraño gancho que abría la puerta del desván, que carecía de pomo, y entró en la pequeña estancia sintiéndose dueño de toda la sabiduría del mundo. El sol que entraba a través de la pequeña claraboya del techo lo cegó durante un instante, mientras el polvo acumulado hacía estornudar a su amigo Yoochun. Jaejoong, por el contrario, sonreía mientras sus enormes ojos miraban los montones de objetos que se arremolinaban contra las paredes, llegando hasta el techo inclinado. Parecía un lugar de fantasía, como sacado de un cuento, un sitio donde se podrían encontrar tesoros piratas, espadas de samurais o fantasmas de esos de las películas que arrastraban cadenas por las noches. El desván de su casa era una habitación más que ocupaban dos de sus hermanas mayores, y todo estaba tan impoluto que estaba seguro de que hasta a los fantasmas les daría miedo colarse por temor a la ira que podían desatar sus hermanas si encontraban las cosas fuera de su sitio.

Este, sin embargo, tenía el aspecto que Jaejoong suponía que debían tener los desvanes, lleno de luz pero también de sombras tan oscuras en las esquinas que parecía como si cualquier criatura mística pudiese vivir ahí. La madera del suelo crujía, y los libros que se apilaban en algunas de las estanterías parecían tan antiguos como lo era su abuelo. Puede que más.

Sonrió, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, mientras Junsu se encaramaba a una de las estanterías, tratando de alcanzar un libro con el lomo descolorido, del que sobresalía un lazo rojo oscuro por la parte inferior. Yoochun aprovechó para sentarse sobre un baúl de color verde mohoso y sonarse los mocos con el pañuelo de papel arrugado que siempre llevaba en los pantalones.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Junsu sonriendo, mientras bajaba de la estantería con esa agilidad de gato tan característica suya—. Mi hermano dice que lo escribió nuestro abuelo de hace muchos, muchos años.

—Se dice tatarabuelo —apuntó Yoochun, todavía tras su pañuelo—. Nos lo enseñaron el otro día en el colegio.

Junsu puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando a Yoochun, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el enorme libro sobre el regazo. Jaejoong sólo rió, corriendo a sentarse junto a él y acariciando la cubierta del libro. Era suave, como si fuese de algún tipo de tela, y las hojas que guardaba tenían el aspecto de los periódicos viejos cuando su madre los usaba para apoyar las ollas calientes sobre ellos. Sin embargo, cuando lo abrió, las hojas parecían mucho más duras que las de los periódicos, y las letras eran de una caligrafía tan bonita que Jaejoong no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación ante la belleza que tenía delante.

Junsu rebuscó entre las páginas con rapidez, pero a la vez con tanto cuidado y tanto cariño como si ese libro fuese en realidad un pequeño gatito de los que su amigo era tan dado a alimentar de camino a clase. Y al fin se detuvo cerca del final, en una página aun más oscura que las anteriores, cuyas letras parecían haber sido escritas de modo más apurado. El lazo que cruzaba el libro de arriba a abajo estaba detenido en esa página y el color se había transferido al papel volviendo rojizas las páginas cerca de la costura que las unía.

—Esto es lo último que escribió mi abuelo —dijo mirándolos, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios—. _“Lo he comprobado, en todos y cada uno. Y parece ser cierto. Desde que el mundo es mundo la malidici-maldición nos ha perseguido, exactamente cada mil años. Y creo que no voy a ser capaz de escapar de ella. En cuanto cumpla los veintiocho dejaré esta vida pacífica para convertirme en el ser que vuelve terror-í-fi-cas las noches de toda la humanidad. La sed de sangre nublará mi mente y se convertirá en mi todo, haciendo que mate a las personas más cercanas a mi como si fuesen nada. Mañana, quince de diciembre, me convertiré en vampiro.”_

Su vacilación al leer ciertas palabras no hizo menos aterradora la historia. Jaejoong abrió mucho los ojos, llevándose las manos a la boca, mientras Yoochun ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Está claro que sólo es una historia para aterrorizar a los niños —dijo su amigo, todavía sentado sobre el baúl, mirándolos como si tuviese muchos más años que ellos y no esos 6 recién cumplidos hacía un par de semanas.

—¡Cumple años el mismo día que tu! —exclamó Jaejoong, ignorando a Yoochun por completo.

—Sí. Y esto fue escrito el catorce de diciembre del año 1013. ¡Yo cumpliré 28 años en el año 2013!

Jaejoong se puso en pie, incapaz de seguir sentado en el suelo dándole vueltas en su cabeza a toda la información, saltando prácticamente sobre las puntas de sus pies. Mil años después cumpliría 28 años, los que tenía su abuelo cuando afirmó que se convertiría en vampiro. Si la maldición esa que se supone que tenía su familia no se había roto, quería decir que su amigo… 

—¡Vas a ser un vampiro! ¡Cómo mola! —exclamó Jaejoong, lanzándose sobre Junsu impulsivamente y haciéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas—. ¡¡Tienes que prometerme que vas a convertirme en uno!! ¡Va a ser tan genial!

—No seas idiota, nadie se va a convertir en vampiro, eso es imposible. Seguro que su antepased… su ante-pa-sa-do se dedicaba a escribir cuentos para niños que se creían cualquier cosa.

—No seas aguafiestas, Yoochun. ¿Por qué iba a inventarse algo así?

—Igual se aburría, no lo sé. Pero eso definitivamente no es posible. ¿Cómo va a transformarse aleatoriamente alguien en una persona muerta si no se muere? No tiene lógica.

—¡Y tu tienes demasiada! Estas cosas pasan, estoy seguro.

Junsu sólo rió ante la discusión de sus dos amigos, cerrando el libro con cuidado.

—Bueno, lo que sí sé es que no hay nada más escrito a partir de este momento. Sea lo que sea lo que pasó el 15 de diciembre del 1013 con mi abuelo no quedó constancia en ninguna parte. Lo que sí hay es un diario de su hermano mayor diciendo que su mellizo desapareció antes de las navidades de ese año.

Jaejoong volvió a saltar sobre sus pies ante la nueva información, y Junsu amplió su sonrisa.

—¿También tenía un hermano mellizo? ¿Un mellizo mayor? ¿No son demasiadas casualidades?

Yoochun puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente ante el entusiasmo de Jaejoong y Junsu solo asintió, complacido por la reacción de su amigo, que era exactamente la que había esperado. Uno siempre podía contar con Jaejoong para obtener las reacciones apropiadas. No así con Yoochun, que se limitó a decir:

—Es sólo un cuento.

—Ya lo veremos, Yoochun —dijo Jaejoong, sin dejar de sonreír—. En sólo 22 años lo veremos.


	2. Despertando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Puede que en este capítulo no parezca que la historia va a ir por donde debe. Pero te prometo que va a tener sentido todo este rollazo xDD_
> 
> _Espero que lo disfrutes, soulmind! ^_^_

**_Seúl, 2 de septiembre de 2013_ **  
**_05:52 AM_ **  
  
  


Suspiró contra la almohada mientras las caricias bajaban por su espalda, lenta y suavemente, sin ninguna pretensión. Sus manos habían sido hechas para acariciar, para despertar su piel a la vida y rescatarlo de la prisión de los sueños. Sonrió, los ojos cerrados, los brazos bajo la almohada mientras esas manos volvían a subir, dibujando su columna, haciendo que su vello se erizara de forma involuntaria. Y sintió su aliento acercándose a él, respirando contra su nuca, su voz, algo ronca todavía por el sueño, derramándose en su oído.

—Sé que estás despierto.

Amplió su sonrisa y ronroneó bajo la caricia que en ningún momento se había detenido, sin tratar siquiera de negar lo evidente. Por sistema no le gustaba mentir, pero con ese hombre era absolutamente incapaz, puesto que había podido leer en él como un libro abierto desde el momento en que se conocieron. Junsu todavía podía recordar ese día como si lo hubiesen grabado a fuego bajo sus retinas, como si no existiera un antes de él, un punto de inflexión. Ni siquiera quería recordar un momento anterior.

Tras sus párpados volvió a verlo como aquella primera vez, hacía ya ocho años. Junsu y sus amigos habían estado hablando tras la presentación del curso, en la facultad de ciencias políticas, esperando a que colgaran los horarios de cada módulo. Ni siquiera lo había visto durante la misma, concentrado en el discurso del decano y pensando en las optativas que tenía por delante, pero no había podido obviar a ese chico en aquel momento en el pasillo, cuando se alzaba en medio de todos los estudiantes, mirándolo fija y directamente a los ojos, separando a la multitud con cada paso que lo acercaba a él.

Se había detenido a apenas un metro, sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase. Y tras esbozar una sonrisa por la que medio mundo mataría, le había pedido que fuese su tutor durante su primer año.

Junsu había reído, al igual que todos sus amigos, alegando que las cosas en la facultad no funcionaban así, que los tutores eran asignados de entre los alumnos de quinto, y por sorteo, no por decisión del novato. Y que no se dedicaban a lo que la sonrisa y la mirada del chico sugerían.

A esas alturas Junsu ya no era ningún niño inocente. Había comenzado a salir a los dieciséis recién cumplidos, junto a Yoochun y Jaejoong, y en seguida se había dado cuenta de que podía lograr a quien quisiera. Puede que no tuviese el atractivo de Jaejoong, con su rostro perfecto y sus enormes ojos que lo hacían destacar entre la multitud, ni la voz de Yoochun con que embaucaba a cualquiera hasta dejarlo sin voluntad, completamente a su merced. Pero Junsu sabía moverse para atraer todas las miradas, sabía sonreír para atraparlas y sabía pedir con sus ojos aquello que las palabras nunca llegaban a pronunciar, porque nunca era necesario.

Por eso podía reconocer una mirada de lujuria en cuanto la veía, una sonrisa lasciva aunque estuviese enmascarada. Y por eso no le había sorprendido tanto el atrevimiento del novato, cuando resultaba obvio que quería algo más. Junsu había estado convencido de que a ese chico le daba igual quien fuese él, o si sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para ayudarlo realmente. Que todo lo que quería era meterse en su cama hasta que el amanecer los atrapara. Y, honestamente, había estado más que dispuesto porque el chico frente a él era espectacular.

Pero cuando pensaba que lo había calado en una sola mirada, lo sorprendió. El chico inclinó la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa para decir:

_“Lee Sooman dice que eres el alumno más prometedor que ha pasado por esta facultad desde hace siglos. Y si Kim Junsu es el mejor, yo quiero aprender de él”_.

Lo dejó clavado en el suelo, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y una sonrisa verdadera naciendo en sus labios. Ese chico sabía lo que quería e iba a por ello. Y, si hacía caso a su intuición, no iba a detenerse hasta lograrlo.

Junsu no accedió a ser su tutor ese día, ni llegó a serlo de forma oficial, pero esa petición sin respuesta se había convertido más en una broma entre ellos que en algo real. Porque apenas se habían separado desde ese momento. La facultad se volvió infinitamente más interesante, sus noches dejaron de estar llenas de rostros anónimos que satisfacían sus más bajos instintos, y encajó tan bien con Jaejoong y con Yoochun, cuando se los presentó, que casi parecía que se conocían desde hacía siglos.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión con los franceses —volvió a susurrar esa voz en su oído, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

Junsu gruñó pero no hizo ademán de moverse y la caricia tampoco se detuvo. La risa suave de su compañero llenando la habitación de color con mucha más efectividad que la luz que el sol aun no asomaba a su ventana.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano? 

—Supongo que tendrá que ver con el jet-lag.

—En Francia es hora de irse a dormir, no de levantarse.

—Los franceses son raros.

Su compañero volvió a reír, pero esta vez sí detuvo las caricias. Besó su nuca y le dio una palmada en el trasero antes de apartarse de él, y Junsu volvió a gruñir. Aun así abrió los ojos, girando la cabeza sobre la almohada para contemplar el espectáculo de ese cuerpo masculino, completamente desnudo, dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos al sonido del agua cayendo dentro de la ducha.

No quería levantarse. Junsu era una persona a la que no le importaba madrugar, que siempre se levantaba de buen humor y con energía. Pero eso no aplicaba cuando se había quedado dormido cerca de las cuatro de la mañana después de haberse reencontrado efusivamente con Changmin, que había estado de viaje diplomático por Japón los últimos quince días. No cuando los ministros franceses habían insistido en reunirse con sus homólogos a las siete de la mañana de ese lunes, reunión a la que los secretarios de ambos no podían faltar.

Junsu suspiró nuevamente y abrió los ojos, dándose la vuelta sobre el colchón para mirar al techo. A veces le gustaría convertirse en el vampiro legendario de su familia para no tener que abandonar la cama cuando Changmin estaba en ella, para poder cargarse de un sólo mordisco a todo aquel que estropease sus planes.

Era una verdadera pena que no lo fuera.


	3. El Santuario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mi querida Soulmind, aquí va el capítulo que correspondía a Noviembre y que no pude subir en su momento por las razones que ya conoces._
> 
> _Sólo puedo decir que espero que no resulte pesado, y que juro que va a donde tu pediste, solo que lentamente xD_
> 
> _Disfrútalo!_

**_Seúl, 2 de septiembre de 2013_**  
**_11:48 PM_**  
  
  
La inauguración había sido todo un éxito. El local sólo llevaba abierto dos días, tras su larga reforma, pero la mitad de Seúl ya se había pasado por el pub, impelidos por esa curiosidad tan propia de la gente adinerada que siempre hacía pensar a sus congéneres que lo último de lo último estaba ya desfasado.

Sin embargo, _El Santuario_ siempre estaba de moda. Los snobs se quejaban de la decoración y de las bebidas, y en general de todo aquello que estaba a la vista. Los que no tenían tantos medios se quejaban de los snobs, y del precio excesivo de algunos cócteles que no siempre podían costearse. Los fanáticos se quejaban de la música, porque era muy moderna, o demasiado vieja, porque estaba excesivamente alta o porque según ellos no se oía. Pero todos acababan volviendo, si no era un fin de semana, era el siguiente. Así se había mantenido a flote los últimos diez años.

Y por fin era suyo.

Jaejoong no podía esconder su sonrisa, aunque francamente tampoco lo había intentado. Había trabajado en ese local desde su primera inauguración, y desde el mismo momento en que le puso la vista encima había sabido que algún día sería suyo. Como una revelación del camino que debía tomar en su vida, una Epifanía de esas que sólo ocurren en los libros. 

Junsu sólo se había reído de su _“locura de turno”_ durante su primera noche de camarero, asegurando que si quedaban copas intactas tras la primera semana sería un auténtico milagro. Yoochun, por su parte, había sonreído y contemplado el local bajo otros ojos, como evaluándolo, para acabar asegurando que lo conseguiría. Jaejoong todavía estaba convencido de que su afirmación había sido más por llevarle la contraria a Junsu que por apoyarlo realmente, pero le daba igual. Porque su apoyo, por los motivos que fuera, nunca había vacilado.

Y ahora por fin había logrado su sueño. Y si no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, a nadie tenía por qué importarle, al fin y al cabo siempre le había ayudado a vender más.

—¿Crees que vendrán? —preguntó impaciente a su amigo, que permanecía sentado en la barra tras un vaso de Whisky on the rocks.

Yoochun no respondió. Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

Para ser honesto, no era la primera vez que lo preguntaba. Era lunes. Los lunes eran importantes cuando podía reunirse con su aquelarre, como le gustaba llamarlos. Igual que los martes, los miércoles, o los jueves cuando no podían reunirse en lunes. Y hacía casi un mes que no estaban todos juntos. Para Jaejoong era como el ritual que hacía que el nombre del pub tuviese sentido, no porque se pusiesen a rezar o cualquier estupidez semejante, sino porque estaban juntos, y juntos eran una fuerza imparable. O algo así.

Durante años se habían reunido cada semana puntualmente, pero desde que Junsu y Changmin consiguieron trabajo en sus respectivos ministerios, no siempre podían cumplir con las citas. Jaejoong odiaba profundamente a sus jefes, por las horas intempestivas en que los hacían trabajar, por las reuniones de última hora, las cenas diplomáticas y, sobre todo, los viajes que los mantenían alejados de Seúl durante semanas. No sólo porque no podía quedar con ellos y asegurarse de que estaban bien, sino porque, desde su punto de vista, era un crimen penado separar a esos dos por periodos tan largos.

Jaejoong nunca había visto a dos personas que encajaran tan bien. Y no se trataba de lo guapos que eran, lo bien que se veían juntos, o de que tuviesen grandes muestras de afecto en público, porque en realidad Jaejoong ni siquiera los había visto besarse. Se trataba e algo más profundo, que apenas podía explicar, pero que había estado presente desde la primera vez que vio a Changmin, hacía ocho años, cuando Junsu lo había traído a una de sus noches de grupo. Yoochun y él habían tenido que insistir durante semanas para conocer a ese chico misterioso que había hecho que Junsu pasase de ser un rompecorazones incorregible a disfrutar simplemente de la música sin buscar nada más, rechazando cortés pero enfáticamente a todas las chicas y chicos que se le acercaban. Y cuando al fin se lo presentó, Jaejoong había necesitado apenas diez minutos para darse cuenta de que iban a estar juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Por desgracia, Seúl seguía siendo demasiado homofóbica y nunca se sabía dónde podía haber ojos indiscretos. Junsu terminó la carrera a finales de un mes de abril, y en mayo del mismo año ya estaba trabajando para la parte internacional del ministerio de Economía. Lo que conllevaba que, como miembro del gobierno, que alguien descubriese su relación con un hombre supondría su expulsión inmediata y el fin de su carrera, por muchas excusas absurdas que se inventaran para justificar ese despido tan injusto. Y aunque nunca habían sido especialmente cariñosos entre sí frente a ellos, se habían vuelto incluso más reservados después de eso.

A Jaejoong le daba la risa cada vez que recordaba que vivían juntos sin que nadie lo supiese. Porque habían comprado dos pisos independientes en el mismo edificio, que habían convertido en un dúplex sin que nadie tuviese la más mínima idea. Changmin salía por la puerta del apartamento que había comprado, en la séptima planta, mientras que Junsu lo hacía siempre por la sexta. Y ninguno de sus vecinos tenía la más mínima sospecha de lo que ocurría en esos apartamentos en realidad.

Como si los hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, Junsu entró en el local, seguido de Changmin, y Jaejoong amplió su sonrisa mientras los veía acercarse a la barra.

—Bienvenidos a _mi_ local.

Junsu puso los ojos en blanco, como minutos antes había hecho Yoochun, mientras Changmin se reía.

—Felicidades, supongo. Siento no haber podido estar en la inauguración.

—Tu tenías excusa, estabas perdido en algún pueblucho de Japón. Éste —añadió, señalando a Junsu—, no. Estaba en Seúl y no quiso venir.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Tuvimos que recibir a los franceses, que acababan de llegar, y después tuve que ir a la cena de gala. Y ya sabes como son esas cosas, uno nunca sabe cuándo terminan. Además, apuesto a que tenías demasiado trabajo como para prestarnos atención, así que no te quejes.

Jaejoong le frunció el ceño, pero no pudo mantenerlo ni siquiera un minuto, sustituido de forma inmediata por la preocupación. Ambos parecían cansados. Lo entendía de Changmin, que había llegado la noche anterior después de un viaje eterno en el que a saber cuántas horas de sueño había perdido, pero era extraño en Junsu. Junsu siempre tenía energía para afrontarlo todo.

—¿Estáis bien?

—Y aquí va mamá gallina al ataque —dijo Yoochun, elevando su vaso en un fingido brindis.

Jaejoong lo fulminó también con la mirada.

—Sí, sólo estamos algo cansados.

—No me puedo imaginar por qué… —murmuró Yoochun, con su sonrisa de medio lado, al mismo tiempo que Jaejoong exclamaba un _“tu te callas”_ en su dirección. No necesitaba conocerlo desde hacía tantos años como para saber que no iba a dejar pasar un comentario así.

—Ponnos lo de siempre, anda.

Junsu y Changmin se sentaron en la barra, junto a Yoochun, mientras Jaejoong preparaba sus bebidas. Y justo cuando las estaba sirviendo, el reloj de péndulo que había en una columna en medio del local marcó la medianoche, dejando sonar las campanadas que daban comienzo a _la hora de las brujas_ , cuando las bebidas espirituosas estaban a mitad de precio. 

Y con la última campanada, el rostro de Junsu adquirió una palidez mortal.


	4. Debilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyung, _aunque un poco antes hoy, aquí está el capítulo de Diciembre. Y con esto saldo todas mis deudas ^_^_
> 
> _Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolo, porque en serio que me encanta este universo. No sabes cuánto._

**_Seúl, 3 de septiembre de 2013_**  
**_12:00 AM_**  
  
  
Fue sólo un segundo, apenas lo que dura un parpadeo, pero fue suficiente para lograr que su estómago se revolviera, que la bilis amarga quemase su esófago en dirección a la boca y un espasmo incontrolado le hiciese arquearse. Porque su cóctel favorito sin alcohol, el que Jaejoong acababa de poner frente a él, durante ese interminable momento le había parecido sangre. La olió. La había sentido sobre su lengua como si ya le hubiese dado un trago a esa copa, espesa y caliente, llenando sus sentidos como el más exquisito de los manjares… 

Solo que no lo era.

La arcada le sobrevino y si logró detenerla fue por pura fuerza de voluntad. Se agarró al borde de la barra mientras sentía la mano de Changmin en su hombro, transmitiéndole su preocupación sin palabras. El rostro de Jaejoong, frente a él, mostraba cierta sorpresa mezclada con ansiedad, pero fue Yoochun el que puso en palabras lo que, con seguridad, todos estaban pensando.

—No creo que sea sólo cansancio. Nunca te había visto tan pálido…

—Tengo analgésicos por alguna parte —añadió Jaejoong, comenzando a buscar a su alrededor, de manera un tanto frenética—. Creo que estaban en el despacho, en la parte de atrás…

Junsu inspiró despacio y se enderezó, reduciendo la presión de la mano con la que sujetaba el borde de la barra. Parecía volver a estar perfectamente, cansado, sí, pero bien. Echó un vistazo a la copa con ese líquido rojo que tanto le gustaba, pero no sintió nada. Olía a arándanos y fresa, y probablemente estaba tan dulce y delicioso como siempre.

—No hace falta, estoy bien —dijo, dando un par de golpes suaves sobre la mano de Changmin, que aun permanecía sobre su hombro—. Creo que tanta comida francesa comienza a pasarme factura…

La sonrisa de Changmin, a su izquierda, era tan burlona como la de Yoochun, sentado a su derecha.

—Eres un blando.

—Puede que haya sido “otro tipo de comida” la que te ha sentado mal. Tantos días de abstinencia… —sugirió Yoochun, elevando ambas cejas, mientras Jaejoong ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres un maldito pervertido, Park? Déjalos tranquilos.

—Sí. Tu me lo dices cada vez que puedes, Kim.

—Pues no veo que te corrijas al respecto.

—¿Qué sería la vida si la gente olvidase sus principios y se dejasen llevar como borregos al matadero?

—¿El Nirvana?

—Sí, claro. Te aburrirías mortalmente. En ese mundo tu y yo no seríamos amigos. Eso sin contar con que tu eres mucho más pervertido que yo, Jaejoong. No engañas a nadie.

Junsu se rió, acercándose la copa, sintiendo como si todo ese malestar repentino y fugaz hubiese sido sólo un sueño, un espejismo, una alucinación provocada por las campanadas de medianoche, por la oscuridad y el cansancio y esa comida que no terminaba de entender con que los franceses se sentían tan a gusto. Porque, si se paraba a pensarlo, no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué iba él a pensar en sangre al ver su copa, cuando hacía años que tomaba ese cóctel y jamás lo había asociado con algo semejante?

Changmin, a su lado, bajó la voz, mientras Jaejoong y Yoochun seguían teniendo una de sus típicas discusiones de matrimonio añejo. 

—¿En serio estás bien? Podemos irnos a casa y quedar otro día. Ya me encargaré yo de aplacar la ira de Jaejoong.

Junsu bufó.

—Dijo quien es capaz de exaltarlo con una sola mirada. 

La sonrisa de Changmin se hizo más amplia y más oscura mientras volvía la vista hacia Jaejoong. Junsu todavía se preguntaba hoy en día cómo esos dos podían llevarse tan bien, cuando se pasaban la mitad del tiempo que estaban en la misma sala discutiendo. Y no eran el tipo de discusiones que podían tener Jaejoong y Yoochun, que hacía que Junsu volviese a ver en ellos a los dos niños que conoció hace tantos años. Eran golpes bajos y directos, de uno y de otro, como si se estuviesen enfrentando dos enemigos irreconciliables que se hubiesen visto obligados a permanecer en la misma sala. Pero que los volvía inseparables la otra mitad del tiempo, dos imanes que se buscan y se repelen con la misma facilidad. Y cualquiera que tuviese la osadía de meterse en medio sin duda salía escaldado.

Junsu aun podía recordar su primera discusión. Había sido precisamente en ese local, veinte minutos después de que se conociesen. Jaejoong había acusado a Changmin absurdamente de mantenerlo alejado de sus amigos de toda la vida, de seducirlo y obligarlo a adaptarse a él. Changmin le había preguntado a su vez si tenía envidia, y había insinuado que si hacía tanto que se conocían y no se había acostado con Junsu era problema suyo, que no pagase sus frustraciones con él.

Previsiblemente Yoochun se había partido de risa, tirado en el antiguo sofá que había en uno de los laterales, y se había declarado fan de Changmin de forma inmediata. El antiguo dueño del local, que los había escuchado sin querer, se había sentido horrorizado por el comportamiento de Jaejoong y había tratado de separarlos, intentando evitar una pelea dentro del pub.

Nunca le quedaron ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Changmin había salido en defensa de Jaejoong antes que nadie y le había lanzado una mirada tan torva a Kangta que sólo pudo fruncir el entrecejo y dar media vuelta.

Y si bien había visto miles de discusiones entre ellos dos, a Junsu todavía le faltaba ser espectador de una que involucrara a Changmin y Yoochun, aunque fuese pequeña. Porque era imposible. Jamás habían tenido el más mínimo desacuerdo y Junsu, en ocasiones, estaba seguro de que podían leerse la mente. Jaejoong los había acusado de ello en más de una ocasión, y no era el único. Simplemente no era natural… Pero al mismo tiempo sí, porque Junsu era incapaz de imaginarse una conducta distinta en ellos.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a sonar su canción favorita, y le sonrió de vuelta a Changmin.

—Estoy bien —reafirmó—. De hecho, me apetece bailar, ¿te apuntas?

Como esperaba, Changmin negó con la cabeza, y Junsu amplió su sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie. Era un acuerdo no escrito entre ellos. Y no se trataba de que a Changmin no le gustase bailar, que sabía perfectamente que no era el caso, o que estuviese haciendo alusión a su propio cansancio. Era otra cosa.

Si Changmin tenía una debilidad, era verlo bailar, y Junsu lo sabía. Siempre podía sentir sus ojos recorrerlo de arriba a abajo como lo hacían después sus manos en el apartamento que compartían. Y sabía también que su amante no confiaba en poder esperar hasta llegar a casa si compartían la misma pista de baile.

Junsu se alejó, sonriendo, dejando que la música lo envolviese. Y el malestar fugaz de medianoche quedó completamente olvidado.


	5. El ministro de Asuntos Exteriores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyung, _aquí tu capítulo nuevo. Repito lo dicho en los anteriores... va lento y puede que parezca que no va a donde se supone que debe ir, pero lo hará, lo prometo._
> 
> _Aun así, espero que te guste ^_^_

**_Seúl, 3 de Septiembre de 2013  
8:52 PM_**

 

A Yunho le encantaba su trabajo. Desde que podía recordar, siempre había querido ser parte del gobierno, conocer de primera mano cómo funcionaban en realidad los ministerios sin la visión distorsionada que solían dar de ellos los medios de comunicación. Había pasado muchísimas horas en la biblioteca, investigando en libros y periódicos viejos, y se había tragado todos los debates y programas políticos que salían por televisión. Era mucho más que una afición inusual en un niño, una rareza de esas que las personas mayores eran tan dadas a desechar; era un sueño, la ilusión de una vida que quería dedicar a hacer las cosas mejor para le gente de su país.

Conseguir convertirse en el ministro más joven de la historia de Corea no había sido nada fácil. Los niños de su edad lo llamaban aburrido y lo dejaban de lado, más interesados en el fútbol que en lo que pasaba de verdad en su país; cuando era adolescente nunca tenía tiempo para salir por ahí porque siempre estaba demasiado ocupado preparando el examen para la mejor universidad de Corea, lo que eventualmente le había dejado sin ningún amigo; y ya de adulto todo lo que había ocupado su mente era lograr ser el mejor para ascender rápidamente y conseguir el puesto que ahora ocupaba.

Hasta Junsu. Hasta el joven, extrovertido y malditamente follable Junsu.

Yunho había tenido sus mas y sus menos con el sexo opuesto, relaciones que nunca llegaban a nada porque sus libros siempre eran más atractivos que pasar tiempo con sus supuestas novias, que terminaban hartándose de él y su, literalmente, _“falta de sensibilidad, atención y libido”_. Y aunque había fantaseado con algún que otro chico, siempre había desechado tales fantasías como producto de la mente ociosa de un adolescente. Nada a lo que darle importancia, porque simplemente no la tenía.

Y entonces, recién nombrado Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, había acudido a una reunión en el Ministerio de Economía y se había cruzado con Junsu.

Yunho podía recordar esa mañana como si hubiese sido ayer, porque nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde entonces. Ojos rasgados, seductores sin pretenderlo, y sonrisa deslumbrante; movimientos medidos y precisos, exudando seguridad por cada poro de su cuerpo; ropa a medida que se adhería a su piel en los lugares precisos y que había hecho a Yunho salivar como si estuviese delante de su postre favorito.

Cuando lo había seguido hacia el despacho del Ministro, Yunho no había podido apartar los ojos de ese culo que escapaba a todas las leyes de la física. Y estaba seguro, aun después de todos esos años, de que Kim Junsu se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Yunho todavía no podía verle a la cara sin sonrojarse. El otro era que ese deseo no se había apagado con el tiempo, sino que se había hecho cada vez más acusado. Yunho no podía ver a Junsu sin pensar en besarlo hasta el agotamiento y follárselo sobre la primera superficie disponible que encontrase. E incluso había tenido que ceder a sus más bajos instintos e ir de incógnito a Itaewon más de una vez para desahogarse con cuerpos que siempre tenían el rostro del ahora secretario de Estado.

El consuelo que le había quedado, si es que podía llamarse así, era que no trabajaba en su Ministerio y no tenía que verlo a menudo.

Solo que Yunho ya no había podido seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, ni negando esa parte de sí que siempre había mantenido escondida bajo sus libros y sus muchas responsabilidades. Y lo peor era que, aunque no hubiese sido así, aunque Junsu no hubiese despertado en él ese deseo apabullante y arrollador, no hubiese podido ignorar, ni aun con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, que no era poca, a alguien como Shim Changmin. No cuando había esperado encontrarse, tras la recomendación de Sooman, con el típico estudiante de pelo engominado, ropa pasada de moda y gafas de pasta que apenas ha visto la luz del sol en años. Y en su lugar había aparecido un dios griego con sonrisa pícara y lengua rápida que le había conquistado tras el primer parpadeo y lo había dejado en K.O. técnico tras intercambiar apenas dos frases con él.

Yunho lo había contratado en contra de su buen juicio, porque sabía que él mismo se iba a cavar su propia tumba si lo tenía allí todos los días, con toda esa perfección al alcance de su mano. Y se había arrepentido de ello el mismo número de veces que se había congratulado de su buena decisión, porque Shim Changmin no podría ser más eficiente ni trabajando veinte horas al día.

Pero Yunho era su superior, cosa que se recordaba tan a menudo como lo veía. Y además Changmin se sentiría terriblemente ofendido si supiese que pensaba en él de ese modo, tanto que podría acabar fácilmente con su carrera si lo denunciaba por acoso. Por lo que él sabía, Changmin no tenía una relación estable, pero podía ver cómo todas las chicas babeaban en cuanto se daba la vuelta, o a veces incluso delante de él, y estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento alguna de ellas lograría conquistarlo.

Suspiró, recostándose en su silla. Yunho adoraba su trabajo, había luchado mucho para llegar hasta ahí. Pero había días, como ese, en que tenía la sensación de que no era capaz de hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Porque se había pasado toda la mañana en una sala de juntas llena de dignatarios extranjeros exigiendo cosas, de otros ministros de su mismo gobierno intentando a su vez conseguir acuerdos favorables, y todo lo que él había podido hacer era pensar en lo tremendamente atractivos que estaban Junsu y Changmin, sentados uno al lado del otro, haciendo anotaciones y hablando entre ellos en susurros que parecían encerrar mucho más que la amistad que sabía que había entre ellos.

De algún modo la idea de ellos dos teniendo sexo sobre esa misma mesa se había colado en su mente, trayendo calor a su cuerpo y volviendo sus pantalones tan estrechos como si hubiesen encogido dos tallas de golpe.

Yunho volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa imagen de su mente.

Estaba en serios problemas.

Abrió los ojos, con determinación renovada y se puso en pie. Estaba claro que necesitaba un descanso, porque imaginar que esos dos podrían llegar a hacer algo así era una completa locura.

Necesitaba alcohol. Puede que no le sentase del todo bien, pero ese día lo necesitaba. Y sabía exactamente dónde iba a encontrarlo: en ese local del que su secretaria no paraba de hablar, cuyo camarero era, según sus propias palabras "un regalo de los dioses". 

Era hora de conocer _El Santuario_.


	6. Quien tiene todo y nada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Me encanta que volvamos a retomar eso de capítulo por mes. Empezamos de cero con Enero y este es el resultado._
> 
> _Espero que te siga gustando, mi adorada_ soulmind.

**_Seúl, 3 de Septiembre de 2013_  
_10:43 PM_**

 

Yoochun estaba acostumbrado a pasar en _El Santuario_ todo el tiempo libre que tenía, que no era poco. No por nada era el heredero de un Chaebol, y eso, a grandes rasgos, significaba que podía entrar donde quería, cuando quería, y además gastarse una cantidad ingente de dinero sin que nadie lo cuestionara. Yoochun había disfrutado de esos privilegios como cualquier adolescente, gastando más y más y forzando nuevos límites cada vez para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que esa vida no era para él. No quería rodearse de gente que sólo buscaba su poder o su dinero, ni quería la fama que acompañaba a su posición y que venía llena de restricciones en forma de guardaespaldas y sistemas de vigilancia sofisticados que lo hacían sentirse prisionero aun en el más grande de los palacios.

Por eso se había negado a seguir las enseñanzas que correspondían a alguien de su posición. No quería saber cómo funcionaba la bolsa, ni cuáles eran las empresas a las que debían vigilar, ni pasarse horas interminables en reuniones que no entendía y que le hacían bostezar cada dos minutos. Su madre y su padre lo habían intentado todo, desde sermones interminables hasta negarse a seguir financiando sus caprichos si no se implicaba más, pero todo había sido en vano.

Yoochun se había ido a vivir a casa de Jaejoong durante dos meses en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho. Sin nada. Había dejado toda su ropa, su cartera, sus tarjetas e incluso su identificación personal. Pensaba demostrar que podía vivir por su cuenta y encontrar un trabajo que sí le interesase, en el que pudiese destacar y sentirse libre de verdad por primera vez en la vida.

Sus padres habían claudicado primero. Ni dos meses después de su jaque en forma de huída, habían mandado a su secretario personal a buscarlo, con una oferta de paz que no pudo rechazar: un apartamento propio en el edificio de Jaejoong y la promesa de que no iban a obligarlo a continuar con los negocios familiares. Al fin y al cabo todavía tenían a Yoohwan y su hermano, Yoochun lo sabía, era exactamente el heredero que necesitaban, el que seguiría sus pasos con todo el interés y las ganas que a Yoochun le faltaban.

Volvieron sus tarjetas, su ropa de marca, su deportivo inmaculado que paseaba por la ciudad a velocidades de vértigo. Y la perspectiva alentadora de poder dedicar su vida a lo que quisiera, de buscar una profesión donde pudiese dar todo de sí y sentirse igual de feliz que sus mejores amigos en las diferentes carreras que habían tomado en la vida.

No lo había conseguido.

A sus veintiocho años Yoochun seguía sin saber qué hacer con su vida. Había seguido los consejos de Jaejoong, que se había empeñado en que trabajase en una tienda de ropa que había cerca de casa, porque según él, con esa voz, iba a incrementar las ventas de forma meteórica, ya que nadie podría negarle nada. Pero cuando se vio rodeado de adolescentes alocadas que iban a la tienda a diario a gritarle y tirarse literalmente a sus pies, llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que no podía dedicarse a nada que implicase tratar directamente con el público. No si no quería que aquello terminara como la matanza de Texas.

Junsu había sido más práctico. Le había pasado los folletos de una agencia de publicidad con la que solía trabajar el gobierno, porque estaba seguro de que con su ingenio y creatividad podría convertirse en una eminencia en ese campo. Y aunque se le daba bien, pronto descubrió que era incapaz de publicitar bazofias por mucho que le pagasen, porque mentir sistemáticamente no le parecía bien.

Changmin, el simplista y directo Changmin, sólo había dicho que se dedicase a follar y a pasárselo bien, que la vida era corta y no valía la pena desperdiciarla en trabajar, cuando era evidente que no lo necesitaba.

Yoochun había reído con los demás, pero no estaba conforme. Quería algo más. Quería levantarse por la mañana con ilusión y vestirse para ir a un trabajo que le apasionara, quejándose hasta el agotamiento de la mierda que era madrugar. Quería medir las horas que pasaba en una oficina o un estudio y quejarse de lo cabrón que era su jefe. Quería esperar el final del día para poder dedicarse a cualquiera de sus aficiones, o para simplemente sentarse en el sofá y perderse en la nada hasta la hora de volver a dormir. Y quería que alguien lo esperase en la cama con una sonrisa, y le abrazase sin más intención que compartir sueños y calor.

Quería lo que Junsu y Changmin tenían.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero de algún modo Jaejoong lo sabía. Alguna vez lo había pillado mirando a Junsu y Changmin con esa forma de anhelo que sólo comprende quien también lo ha sentido, esa que grita en silencio lo mucho que le gusta lo que ve. Era difícil no sentirse así cuando Changmin y Junsu tenían uno de sus momentos, esos en los que se perdían en la mirada del otro y sonreían y hablaban como si el mundo alrededor estuviese en silencio. Nunca era nada más, nunca había besos, o caricias disimuladas, pero de algún modo era mucho más íntimo que todo eso, y hacía que Yoochun y Jaejoong se sintiesen intrusos y deseasen al mismo tiempo encontrar a alguien que los mirase así.

Ahora era uno de esos momentos. 

Sus amigos habían estado de reunión en reunión todo el día y, agotados, habían decidido pasarse por _El Santuario_ a petición del propio Jaejoong, que necesitaba corroborar que todo estaba bien con Junsu después de su palidez mortal del día anterior. El aludido había reído a pesar del cansancio, recargando parte de su peso en Changmin, y había pedido una botella de agua que apenas había tocado. Y luego había preguntado algo a Changmin sobre los planes para el día siguiente y se habían perdido en ese mundo tan particular que siempre hacía que Yoochun se preguntase cómo alguien podía no darse cuenta de lo muy enamorados que estaban.

Yoochun no pudo evitar cruzar una mirada cómplice con Jaejoong, que sonreía de oreja a oreja ante la imagen, y entonces lo vio: metro noventa de puro músculo enfundado en un traje de corte europeo, caminando hacia la barra con una seguridad que no parecía acorde con el gesto de rostro, donde podía leerse claramente cierta perplejidad. Inseguridad incluso.

A Yoochun se le hizo la boca agua. 

No sabía quien era, pero iba a averiguarlo. Y si los dioses estaban de su parte, ese sería el hombre que saciaría todos sus deseos.


	7. Con cada sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _No sé como ha quedado este capítulo, la verdad. Sólo sé que me ha poseído de una forma que no lo han hecho los demás, y no es ni medio normal. Sea como fuere, espero que te guste,_ soulmind.

**_Seúl, 3 de Septiembre de 2013_  
_11:32 PM_**

Yoochun era una de esas personas que atraía sistemáticamente a todo el mundo. Junsu decía que era por su voz, y Jaejoong que era por ese aire de poder que rodeaba a la gente bien, pero Changmin estaba convencido de que era por su sonrisa. Porque había mil matices distintos en ella, cada uno de los cuales tenía un significado, y Changmin había podido leerlos todos prácticamente desde el instante en que lo había conocido.

En esos momentos la sonrisa de Yoochun era deslumbrante. Y no del tipo deslumbrante de “me siento tan feliz que no puedo contener dentro toda esa alegría”, como solían ser las sonrisas de Jaejoong, sino del tipo de “acabo de ver a mi próxima presa y voy a envolverla entre mis garras sin que se de cuenta”. Changmin no necesitaba mirar hacia la puerta para saber que había entrado alguien nuevo, y que esa persona era simplemente impresionante. “Nuevo” porque Yoochun pasaba demasiado tiempo en __El Santuario__ y sabía quienes eran la mayoría de los habituales, aun sin haber hablado nunca con ellos; e “impresionante” porque sólo alguien así podía lograr que toda la atención de Yoochun volase hacia él en apenas un segundo.

Changmin sonrió también y le hizo un leve gesto a Junsu con la ceja. No necesitó más para conseguir que entendiera su mensaje y girase la vista hacia Yoochun. Y fue la pequeña risa que dejó escapar al leer en su rostro, la que puso en alerta a Jaejoong.

Se giró directamente hacia el desconocido, sin la más mínima sutileza o disimulo. Junsu rió más fuerte mientras lo secundaba, y Changmin, resignado completó la escena.

No sabía lo que había esperado, pero desde luego no era a su jefe ya sin corbata, con el botón superior de la camisa desabrochado, mirándolos con toda la confusión e inseguridad que jamás mostraba en en el ministerio.

—¿Yunho?

El aludido parecía haberse quedado petrificado nada más llegar a la barra, exactamente en el segundo en que los reconoció. Su vista se desplazó de Junsu a él con lentitud, como si estuviese intentando convencerse de que no se trataba de un sueño, y luego, por alguna extraña razón se puso colorado. 

A Changmin le entraron ganas de reír. No lo hizo, por supuesto. En primer lugar porque se enorgullecía de su cara de póker, absolutamente necesaria para la política. En segundo, porque estaba acostumbrado a fingir que no se daba cuenta de cómo Yunho miraba su cuello o su sonrisa, o como devoraba el culo de Junsu con los ojos cada vez que podía.

—Changmin. Junsu —saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, recuperándose velozmente de su aturdimiento anterior. O, lo que era más probable, escondiéndolo bajo esa serenidad que siempre parecía transmitir.

—¿Puedo servirte algo? —preguntó Jaejoong con abierta curiosidad, como preludio a lo que de verdad quería decir—. ¿De qué conoces a Junsu y a Changmin? 

Era evidente que quería descubrir ese misterio que en su cabeza estaría tomando proporciones desmesuradas, y quien sabe cuántos derroteros distintos. Porque teniendo en cuenta la apariencia de Yunho, Jaejoong no podía concebir que no hubiesen oído antes de él, que no lo hubiesen traído alguna vez aunque fuera para que él o Yoochun pudiesen pasar una noche de esas que uno recuerda aunque pasen los años.

Y Changmin podía apostar a que en ese momento su amigo estaba imaginándose dónde podía estar la trampa, el motivo oculto por el que habían decidido mantener a ese hombre lejos de _El Santuario_.

—¿Yunho? —preguntó Yoochun antes de que ninguno pudiese responder a la pregunta de Jaejoong—. ¿Jung Yunho? ¿El ministro de Asuntos Exteriores?

Ese era exactamente el motivo por el que Changmin adoraba a Yoochun. No era un niño pijo, con buena apariencia y la cabeza llena de pájaros. Era guapo, sí, más que la media. Rico y con gustos caros. Pero era inteligente también, y tenía un cerebro tan rápido que cuando decidiese enfocarlo en algún proyecto, iba a lograr cosas increíbles. Porque sólo de un nombre y la actitud de ambos había llegado a la conclusión correcta.

Y Changmin podía ver también que toda esa nueva información que su cerebro estaba catalogado acerca de Yunho, no iba a desalentarlo en lo más mínimo.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Jaejoong.

—¿El jefe de Changmin? —preguntó, cambiando su sonrisa amable por un ceño fruncido.

La rápida sucesión de preguntas volvió a descolocar a Yunho.

—Culpable, me temo.

—¡Y tan culpable! ¿Cómo puedes hacer viajar tanto a Changmin? Alejarlo por periodos tan largos de su… sus amigos es despiadado y cruel.

Obviamente Yunho no se esperaba el ataque en esa respuesta. Cuadró los hombros y se puso aún más tenso, analizando la situación como siempre lo analizaba todo. Pero le faltaban datos, claro. No podía entender la animosidad repentina de Jaejoong, que hasta el momento había parecido solamente un camarero amable. Ni podía entender esa pausa en la que Changmin leyó “novio”, pero Yunho sólo podía ver torpeza.

—Ignóralo, todos lo hacemos —dijo Yoochun, ampliando su sonrisa demoledora para arrollar con ella a Yunho—. Es demasiado sobreprotector con sus amigos. Tiene la ridícula idea de que si no los ve durante unos días no va a volver a hacerlo.

La explicación no convenció del todo a Yunho. O puede que simplemente la sonrisa deslumbrante de Yoochun estuviese afectándolo más de lo que dejaba entrever. En cualquier caso la tensión seguía presente, y no mejoró cuando Yoochun decidió dar un estudiado trago a su vaso de whisky, de ese tipo que hacía que su marcada nuez subiese y bajase atrayendo todas las miradas.

Yunho no tenía ni idea de dónde acababa de meterse.

—Por cierto —continuó Yoochun, tras volver a posar el vaso en la barra—, como todos conocemos tu nombre es justo que conozcas los nuestros. A Changmin y a Junsu los conoces, obviamente. El camarero del ceño fruncido es Kim Jaejoong, el dueño del local, y te juro que suele tener mejores modales. En cuanto a mi, soy Park Yoochun… y es todo un placer conocerte, Jung.

—Llámame Yunho —respondió automáticamente su jefe, mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo, al igual que Yoochun—. Todos lo hacen.

—No puedo ser menos entonces. Tendrás que llamarme Yoochun.

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco, girándose hacia Junsu para compartir la broma que suponía ver a Yoochun desplegar todo su encanto con Yunho. Pero se quedó paralizado a mitad del gesto. Porque Junsu volvía a estar mucho más pálido de lo normal, mirando a un punto fijo hacia el frente, y se agarraba al borde de la barra con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos eran completamente blancos.

—¿Junsu? —preguntó preocupado, olvidando todo lo que tuviese que ver con su jefe, o sus amigos.

No respondió. En su lugar el reloj de péndulo dio la primera campanada para marcar la medianoche, y Junsu, a su lado, perdió el conocimiento.

Changmin sólo tuvo tiempo de alargar el brazo derecho, tratando de amparar su caída, sin darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún punto de apoyo. Y con la inercia del cuerpo muerto de Junsu contra él, ambos terminaron en el suelo.


	8. Más que un golpe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No sé si es que me siento generosa o que me ha poseído el espíritu de la escritura. Lo que sea ha hecho que tenga esto a punto mucho antes de que termine el mes, y he decidido subirlo para lograr empatar por fin el número de capítulos los dos fics de este reto._
> 
> Soulmind _espero que disfrutes de este inesperado regalo._

**_Seúl, 4 de Septiembre de 2013  
12:00 AM_ **

El golpe fue brutal. El cuerpo de Changmin llegó primero, produciendo un ruido sordo que se escuchó por encima de la música y las campanadas. Junsu cayó sobre él, un peso muerto amparado a duras penas entre sus brazos, brindándole una protección que no se molestó en usar para él. Y los dos taburetes metálicos completaron la escena, volcándose entre las piernas entrelazadas de los dos, apagando por completo el sonido de todo.

Jaejoong sintió cómo su corazón se paralizaba al ver cómo los dos chocaban contra el suelo, en medio del estruendo, sus miembros golpeando las baldosas con una fuerza brutal. El impacto de la cabeza de Changmin contra la superficie dura atenazó sus pulmones, atrapando su aliento sin remedio. En un segundo saltó la barra sin preocuparse por las copas y las pajitas que había frente a él, demasiado ansioso como para rodearla, y se tiró en el suelo junto a ellos.

—¡Junsu! ¡Changmin!

El segundo gimió, mientras sacudía la cabeza lentamente, y Jaejoong tuvo la certeza absoluta de que su aturdimiento no se debía al dolor, sino al golpe en sí. Afortunadamente Yoochun ya estaba allí, a su lado, impidiendo con sus manos que Changmin se moviese, manteniendo su cuello rígido para evitar complicaciones.

Junsu, sin embargo, no dijo palabra. Estaba apoyado contra el pecho de Changmin, aun envuelto entre sus brazos, y obviamente inconsciente. Jaejoong apoyó la mano contra su rostro, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado en sudor, pero frío como el hielo.

Miró a Yoochun, aterrado, leyendo en su rostro el mismo miedo.

—¿Junsu? —preguntó Changmin con voz confusa, mirando hacia ellos. Parecía no comprender por qué Yoochun lo sujetaba, ni que estaba haciendo en el suelo. Pero un segundo después, como si recordara repentinamente, repitió casi con desesperación—. ¡Junsu!

Trató de zafarse del agarre de Yoochun, y Jaejoong se vio impelido a llevar las manos a su rostro para detenerlo también, acercándose para que pudiese mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te muevas —dijo despacio, tratando de mantener el miedo lejos de su voz—. Te has golpeado la cabeza, no debes hacer movimientos bruscos.

— ¿Junsu? —repitió, como si no pudiese decir otra cosa.

Jaejoong se obligó a mentir, odiándose a sí mismo por ello.

—Está bien. Tranquilo. Ahora vienen a buscaros.

Junsu no estaba bien. No parecía que fuese a recuperar el conocimiento de forma inminente, y Jaejoong juraría que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Pero no podía estar muerto, no podía. Uno no se caía de repente muerto en medio de su local favorito, especialmente si sólo se tenían veintiocho años. O casi. Era imposible, inconcebible. Una broma cruel de la que Jaejoong nunca iba a ser capaz de reírse.

Giró la cabeza hacia los lados, desesperado, deseando encontrar algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo levantar la vista para encontrarse de frente con el rostro sereno y seguro del jefe de Changmin, cuya preocupación también era visible en su rostro.

—Hay una ambulancia en camino —dijo, apretando la mano sobre su hombro, mientras se agachaba también para contemplar de cerca a sus amigos.

Jaejoong ni siquiera fue capaz de murmurar un gracias. Asintió despacio y volvió a mirar a Changmin, que seguía queriendo moverse. Y a Junsu, sobre su pecho, pálido y frío como un cadáver. Yoochun mantenía completamente rígido el cuello de Changmin, y Jaejoong ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus propias manos habían comenzado a prodigar caricias sobre la piel de su rostro, tenues y suaves, no sabía si para tranquilizar a Changmin o a sí mismo.

El gemido de Junsu, al abrir los ojos, fue como música celestial para sus oídos.

Parpadeó despacio y los miró, primero a él, luego a Yunho, todavía agachado a su lado, y finalmente a Yoochun. Jaejoong pudo ver el momento exacto en que su amigo se daba cuenta de que el cuerpo cálido sobre el que estaba apoyado era el de Changmin, porque el aturdimiento perdió terreno en su rostro en favor del miedo.

Se incorporó antes de que pudiesen detenerlo, girándose hacia Changmin con una rapidez que no debería ser normal en alguien que acababa de desmayarse.

—¡Changmin!

Jaejoong apartó las manos, dejándole espacio a Junsu para que lo reemplazara. La delicadeza con que lo acarició suavemente, mientras se perdía en sus ojos, mucho más expresiva que cualquier palabra. Yoochun y Jaejoong se miraron uno a otro, tratando de darles una intimidad difícil de conseguir en semejante situación, y de algún modo el jefe de Changmin también se sintió obligado a apartar la vista mientras se fundía en uno de esos momentos en que el resto del mundo sobraba.

Las sirenas sonaron a lo lejos, trayendo cierta calma a Jaejoong en forma de aliento. Iba a sentirse mucho mejor cuando tuviese a Changmin y a Junsu rodeados de máquinas en un hospital, donde pudiese tenerlos controlados hasta que volviesen a estar completamente bien, hasta que pudiese gritarles lo imprudentes que eran por trabajar tanto y no cuidar lo suficiente de su salud. Juraba por todos los dioses en los que no creía que iba a encargarse personalmente de que esos dos recuperasen la salud de hierro de la que siempre habían hecho gala.

Jaejoong le hizo un gesto a Sungmin, uno de sus camareros, mientras se ponía en pie, apoyándose en Yunho. Brevemente le explicó, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para indicar a los médicos dónde estaban los heridos, que se quedaba a cargo del local esa noche porque no iba a regresar. Jaejoong no iba a dejar solos a Junsu y a Changmin en manos de desconocidos cuando no estaban en plenitud de facultades. Es más, no pensaba perderlos de vista, y sabía que Yoochun, que normalmente se reía de su actitud sobreprotectora, iba a estar con él en esa ocasión. 

Contempló impaciente cómo los médicos bajaban de la ambulancia dos camillas. Obviamente Yunho debía de haber explicado que había más de un herido y venían preparados para ello. Jaejoong los condujo a través de la multitud, que se apartaba dejando paso a los hombres enfundados en trajes reflectantes y a las camillas de metal. A pesar de que la música aún estaba sonando, nadie bailaba, todos pendientes de los hombres que permanecían en el suelo, rodeados de cristales rotos. Sungmin había levantado los taburetes, y Yunho esperaba ya de pie, al lado de la barra, con la preocupación aún visible en sus ojos oscuros. El único que permanecía en el suelo, junto a Junsu y Changmin, era Yoochun, pendiente todavía de que el segundo no moviese el cuello.

Jaejoong se agachó para apartar a Junsu con delicadeza. No parecía querer soltar a Changmin, ni siquiera ante la presencia de los médicos, y Jaejoong podía entender su forma de sentir. Y al mismo tiempo no, no del todo, porque Changmin significaba mucho más para Junsu de lo que nunca lo haría para él. Su forma de mirarlo en ese momento era incluso dolorosa, totalmente visceral, y no ocultaba ni siquiera un poco lo que había entre los dos. Su necesidad de tocarse evidenciada en la mano que Changmin agarró mientras los médicos lo inmovilizaban para subirlo a la primera camilla.

Junsu se negó a subirse a la otra cuando los médicos condujeron a Changmin hacia la puerta del local. Jaejoong intentó convencerlo alegando que se había desmayado hacía menos de diez minutos, pero fue inútil. Se puso en pie y caminó decido tras la primera camilla, y todo lo que Jaejoong y Yoochun pudieron hacer fue seguirlo. Daba igual la forma, todo lo que Jaejoong quería era que se metiese en esa ambulancia también y los condujesen a ese hospital donde iban a examinarlos de arriba abajo, con todas las máquinas que fuesen necesarias para asegurarle que se iban a recuperar.

No respiró tranquilo hasta que las puertas de la ambulancia se hubieron cerrado y esta se puso en marcha.


	9. Instinto animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Esto lleva escrito siglos, y si me he contenido de subirlo ha sido única y exclusivamente porque no creía que para marzo fuesen a acallarse las voces que me gritan para ese proyecto que tenemos en común, Chunnies. Pero para mi sorpresa, puedo seguir más de una historia al mismo tiempo._
> 
> _Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, aunque parezca simple e intrascendente. Ya sabes que juntas ostentamos el trono de escribir mucho sin contar nada, y este fic no iba a ser la excepción._

**_Seúl, 4 de Septiembre de 2013_**  
 ** _6:52 AM_**  
  
  
Sentía frío. No físicamente, porque la habitación a donde lo habían trasladado era amplia y cálida, y todas las máquinas que lo rodeaban no hacían sino corroborar que su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado óptimo. Y aun así no podía apartar de sí la sensación de irrealidad que atenazaba su pecho y comprimía su garganta, marcada por la ausencia del hombre que debería descansar en la cama de al lado, pero a quien seguían haciendo pruebas en algún lugar del hospital.

Junsu todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. En un segundo estaba perfectamente, divirtiéndose ante la imagen de Yoochun desplegando todos sus encantos para seducir al jefe de Changmin, y al instante siguiente todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. Las voces y la música habían subido de volumen de forma exponencial hasta atravesar sus tímpanos y marearlo por completo, apagando cualquier pensamiento racional, mientras los latidos de su propio corazón ganaban en ritmo hasta cerrar su garganta, ahogándolo, matándolo poco a poco.

En algún punto la falta de oxígeno y el ruido brutal se habían convertido en una mezcla demasiado explosiva para su cuerpo cansado, y Junsu había perdido la consciencia. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido ausente, escondido en el reino de la oscuridad silenciosa, de la calma indolente. Todo lo que sabía era que, cuando al fin había abierto los ojos, estaba sobre Changmin, en el suelo, su cuello sujeto entre las manos de un Yoochun que trataba de enmascarar el miedo con practicidad, y un Jaejoong cuya preocupación era perfectamente visible en cada uno de sus rasgos.

Nadie le había contado lo que que había pasado entre medias, pero Junsu lo sabía. Changmin, dándose cuenta de que le sucedía algo, habría tratado de amparar su caída sin detenerse a pensar en su situación vulnerable. Y con él a salvo entre sus brazos se había encontrado con el suelo de la forma menos halagüeña, provocando el pánico a su alrededor.

Junsu no podía culparlo, porque en la situación inversa hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, la lógica no ayudaba a mitigar ni un ápice la culpa, el miedo, y ese intenso frío paralizante que subía a su garganta y templaba su pecho.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Junsu se giró inmediatamente hacia el sonido, expectante, sólo para encontrar la cabeza de Jaejoong asomando con cautela.

—Estás despierto —dijo, marcando lo obvio, mientras daba un paso al interior de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—¿Sabes algo de Changmin? 

Jaejoong se acercó, sonriendo con cariño y se detuvo junto la cama, subiendo la mano para acariciar con suavidad su pelo.

—Siguen haciéndole pruebas. Tienen que asegurarse de que todo funcione correctamente, ya sabes. Pero Changmin es fuerte, va a estar bien.

Junsu asintió a sus palabras, no con alivio o conformidad, sino simplemente para marcar que había escuchado su respuesta. Porque no ayudaba, no realmente. Sólo iba a sentirse mejor cuando pudiese verlo con sus propios ojos y sentir la calidez de sus manos en su cuerpo, acariciando y robando su cordura poco a poco.

—Me preocupas tu, Su —continuó Jaejoong, su mano todavía creando senderos en su pelo—. Van dos noches en las que estás al borde del desmayo, o lo cruzas. Y eso significa que no estás cuidando adecuadamente de tu salud.

Junsu cerró los ojos, desdeñando por completo la preocupación de Jaejoong.

—Los médicos dicen que estoy bien. Me siento bien.

—Los médicos no estaban allí, no vieron tu rostro pálido como el de un fantasma. Yo sí. Estabas helado y empapado en sudor al mismo tiempo. No puedes decirme que eso es normal.

Junsu volvió a mirarlo, leyendo la preocupación en sus rasgos, en esa sonrisa con la que obsequiaría a cualquiera de sus sobrinos mientras les curaba las heridas. No quería preocuparlo, pero tampoco estaba mintiéndole. Se sentía bien, fuerte, frustrado por tener que permanecer en observación atado a esa cama que le impedía acompañar a Changmin. Sólo había sido un desmayo, ni el primero ni seguramente el último de su vida, y las pruebas realizadas por los médicos no hacían más que corroborar que todo era normal, sus constantes estables, y sus análisis dentro del rango esperado para alguien de su edad.

Pero eso no iba a aplacar a Jaejoong, mucho menos si Changmin también necesitaba cuidados. Iba a plantarse en su casa con comida casera día sí y día también hasta asegurarse de que todo era normal. Y no había nada que Junsu pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, agotado sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a cambio, tratando de desviar la conversación de su salud—. No estamos en horario de visita. Te meterás en un problema si te pillan.

Jaejoong rió, bajito, todavía acariciando su pelo con cuidado.

—Yoochun vigila, aunque creo que no debería fiarme de él —murmuró, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. Está afuera, con el jefe de Changmin, que llegó poco después que nosotros, preocupado. No sé si tenga ojos para nada más.

Junsu bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me alegro de que alguien se lo pase bien en esta situación.

—Y hablando de situaciones… —continuó Jaejoong, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo—. Tengo la impresión de que lo vuestro… ya sabes, Changmin y tu, ha dejado de ser un secreto para él. Juro que no he dicho nada, pero…

Junsu no necesitaba que terminara la frase. Era perfectamente consciente de cómo habían actuado Changmin y él en El Santuario, de la desesperación que había estado presente en sus voces y sus miradas, de la necesidad de tocarse evidenciada en el agarre de sus manos. Su comportamiento superaba con creces lo que se esperaba de un amigo, lo que habían hecho Yoochun o Jaejoong para intentar ayudarlos. Normalmente eran discretos, siempre comedidos en público, relegando la intimidad a ese apartamento que compartían, oculto a los ojos del mundo. Pero Junsu sabía bien que no se necesitaban besos o grandes muestras de afecto para delatar el secreto mejor guardado. Siempre eran los pequeños detalles los que lo sacaban a la luz, y lo que sentía por Changmin no era precisamente pequeño.

Volvió a suspirar, dejando escapar el aire, y la preocupación se hizo más marcada en el rostro de Jaejoong.

—¿Crees que eso os meterá en algún problema? ¿Piensas que puede contárselo a alguien dentro del ministerio?

Junsu negó con la cabeza, aun antes de que Jaejoong terminara de hablar.

—No. Conozco a Yunho desde hace tiempo. Es discreto y no va a meterse en nuestra vida privada.

El asentimiento de Jaejoong bastó para diluir su ceño fruncido. Luego resopló.

—Voy a tener que darle algo de crédito —dijo, como si estuviese luchando contra la idea con todas sus fuerzas.

Junsu rió ante el gesto, sin poder evitarlo.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Tengo la sensación de que Yoochun no va a darse por vencido fácilmente. Vamos a ver a Yunho con asiduidad, me temo.

El bufido de Jaejoong se hizo más sonoro, al mismo tiempo que las puertas de la habitación volvían a abrirse. Junsu se giró hacia el sonido, toda diversión olvidada, para observar cómo una enfermera arrastraba la cama de Changmin hasta situarla al otro lado de Jaejoong. 

Se incorporó, para mirarlo mejor. Parecía dormido, y el color había vuelto a su rostro, pero tenía una bolsa de suero enganchada a su mano a través de una vía.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó ansioso.

—El médico vendrá enseguida —respondió, sin hacerlo en realidad. Y luego se giró hacia Jaejoong, con gesto duro—. No puede estar aquí, señor. Le ruego que salga.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo.

—Son las reglas del hospital.

Jaejoong puso su mejor puchero, con el ceño aun fruncido, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó con la enfermera, que lo condujo hasta la puerta y salió tras él, dejándolos solos. 

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Junsu apartó las mantas de su cama y se puso en pie con cuidado, acercándose hasta Changmin, que abrió los ojos aun antes de que hubiese llegado hasta él, como si lo estuviese esperando. Y sonrió al verlo, extendiendo la mano en que tenía la vía hacia Junsu, para coger una de las suyas.

—Estoy bien —dijo, antes de que Junsu pudiese preguntar nada.

Pero a Junsu no le bastaba. Con cuidado acarició su rostro, con su mano libre y se inclinó para besarlo. Toda la preocupación, la tensión de la espera, y el amor que sentía por ese hombre estaban presentes en ese beso, casi casto, así como un sentimiento de pertenencia absoluta que nunca había sido tan fuerte como en ese momento. Era un instinto casi animal, fuerte y devastador, que nubló su mente en un segundo haciendo que desapareciera todo lo demás.

Era suyo. Sólo suyo. E iba a protegerlo, incluso de sí mismo si era necesario. 

Y en ese instante suspendido en el tiempo, demasiado corto como para ser racional, Junsu se sintió un cavernícola y un asesino sin piedad al mismo tiempo. Porque se dio cuenta de que, si bien siempre había sido un pacifista, sería capaz de _matar_ si algo le pasaba.

Despedazaría y asolaría el mundo hasta volverlo un reino de terror si perdía Changmin.


	10. Confesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Este capítulo es de transición, por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de escribirlo. Pero muchísimas. Espero que a pesar de que "no pase nada" puedas disfrutarlo apropiadamente, **Chunnies**._

**_Seúl, 6 de Septiembre de 2013_  
_9:02 AM_**

No lo esperaba, al menos no hasta el lunes. Yunho no fue capaz de evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro cuando llamaron a la puerta y Changmin apareció en su despacho. Parecía el mismo de siempre, con su sonrisa sapiente y sus modales perfectos, sin rastro de haber sido hospitalizado hacía menos de tres días. Pero la imagen de su cuerpo golpeando con brutalidad el suelo, abrazando a Junsu, estaba todavía tan grabada en su mente que Yunho sabía que iba a poblar sus pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Se levantó con premura para acercarse al secretario de estado y se inclinó a modo de saludo.

—¡Changmin! No hacía falta que volvieras tan pronto, el trabajo puede esperar.

—Estoy bien —respondió, inclinándose también—. ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Yunho asintió, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio y volvió a situarse tras él, desconcertado. Changmin estaba inusualmente serio. Aunque solía tomarse su trabajo con la gravedad que requería, Shim se comportaba de un modo relajado en el ministerio. Era capaz de bromear con las secretarias y no era para nada extraño que su deslumbrante sonrisa eclipsara al mismísimo sol varias veces al día, hechizándolos a todos, él incluido. Sólo solía mostrar el tipo de semblante que tenía en ese momento cuando se enfrentaba a reuniones importantes y tensas, o cuando asistía a actos solemnes, ya fuera en Corea o en algún país extranjero en un viaje oficial.

Yunho no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que podía tener en mente su mejor empleado, pero sabía que fuese lo que fuese lo había meditado hasta el infinito, previendo todas las posibles eventualidades.

—Te escucho.

Su mirada franca y directa le provocó un escalofrío.

—Tengo una relación con Junsu —dijo de repente, obviando cualquier tipo de rodeo—, y no me refiero a una de amistad.

Si estuviese menos acostumbrado a mantener las apariencias, su mandíbula habría caído hasta el suelo convirtiéndose en una caricatura perfecta de sí mismo, mientras sus ojos saltaban en sus propias órbitas. Afortunadamente lo estaba, y pudo controlar su reacción corporal, hasta cierto límite. Porque su voz había tomado el camino de la huida desbocada de su ser, ya que no era capaz de encontrarla. Y su boca estaba de repente demasiado seca, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

Por supuesto que había sospechado algo semejante cuando los vio en _El Santuario_ , cuando fue testigo de la desesperación de los dos, de la forma en que se buscaban con las manos de forma instintiva, como si el tacto del otro fuese el único oasis de calma en medio del caos. Y sus miradas habían sido tan transparentes, tan llenas de un sentimiento crudo y visceral, que Yunho había necesitado apartar la vista, sintiéndose un intruso, un delincuente de los que roban momentos que eran sólo de dos.

Pero intuir, o sospechar, no era ni remotamente parecido a tener la confirmación de labios de uno de los implicados, expuesta de modo tan directo y tajante que no dejaba espacio a la improvisación, a las conjeturas o los dobles sentidos.

Yunho no podía entender a qué venía de repente esa declaración. Pero tampoco era capaz de salir del estupor que se había apoderado de él en un segundo para preguntar. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Changmin embobado mientras lo imaginaba con Junsu en un millar de situaciones que no eran para nada apropiadas en la oficina.

Ante su silencio, Changmin continuó.

—Obviamente no es algo que podamos hacer oficial, pero necesito saber si va a ser un problema.

Yunho sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar a un lado su aturdimiento ante la seriedad mortal de Changmin. Hasta el más ciego podría darse cuenta de que no bromeaba, y Yunho comenzaba a intuir a dónde conducía todo eso.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, tras aclarase la voz, con la misma seriedad que estaba empleando Shim—. Es tu vida privada. Pero no entiendo qué…

—Estabas presente cuando nos caímos, en el local de Jaejoong, y Yoochun nos contó que habías venido también al hospital. No estoy muy seguro, porque no puedo recordar bien todo lo que pasó, pero creo que nuestra actitud pudo hacerte sospechar al respecto. Prefiero confirmártelo ahora y que decidas conociendo toda la verdad, a que te sientas traicionado más tarde si te enteras de algún otro modo.

—¿Decidir? —preguntó desconcertado, obviando todo lo demás.

—Si vas a permitir que siga trabajando en el ministerio o a cortar los posibles rumores futuros de raíz. Comprendo mejor que nadie lo que una información como esta puede suponer en la carrera de un político en este país.

—¿Qué?

La pregunta salió de sus labios apenas sin voz, mientras la sorpresa volvía a ganar terreno en su rostro. Porque aunque pensaba que los tiros podrían ir por ahí, no esperaba un ultimátum tan rotundo. Yunho era un ferviente defensor de que la vida privada era precisamente eso, privada, y que nadie tenía derecho a meterse en la de los demás. Mucho menos iba a culpar a su mejor empleado por querer a otro hombre, especialmente si estaba dispuesto a abandonar el trabajo de toda una vida sólo por la amenaza potencial de futuros rumores que pudiesen afectar a su jefe.

No se lo planteaba, ni por un solo segundo. Pero antes de que pudiese expresarlo en palabras, Changmin volvió a hablar.

—Esto no es algo pasajero, una fase o como quieras llamarlo. Llevo ocho años con Junsu y no tengo la más mínima intención de dejarlo. Así que piénsalo bien, Yunho. Te prometo que no voy a sentirme ofendido.

—No hay nada que pensar. En lo que a mi respecta, tu trabajo es intachable. Y en lo demás, sólo puedo felicitarte porque obviamente eres feliz. Conseguir algo así es tan difícil que sólo puedo aplaudirlo. No sería capaz de vivir conmigo mismo si hiciese cualquier otra cosa.

El suspiro aliviado que escapó de sus labios dejó entrever mucho más que todas sus palabras. Yunho observó, fascinado, cómo la tensión desaparecía de los hombros de Changmin, relajando su postura. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de cuánta estaba soportando, porque el secretario parecía tan firme y seguro como si fuese su estado natural. Sólo ahora, podía darse cuenta de la diferencia, porque era tan abismal como el día y la noche.

Yunho no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al advertirlo, que fue contestada por una propia de Changmin, ladeando la cabeza.

—En ese caso gracias, supongo —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Yunho lo imitó.

—No hay por qué —replicó. Y sin poder ni querer evitarlo, añadió—. ¿Junsu está bien? ¿Se ha recuperado totalmente?

La mirada de Changmin se hizo instantáneamente más cálida, a la par que su sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Me alegro.

Y ante una última inclinación de cabeza, Changmin abandonó su oficina, dejándole una sensación tan extraña en el pecho que apenas podía explicarla.


	11. El estratega en la sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Este capítulo lleva siglos escrito. Siglos. Fue de los primeros que escribí, de hecho, porque tenía tan, tan, tan claro cómo iba a ser... Pero tenía que esperar un poco para compartirlo._
> 
> _Espero, Chunnies, que cumpla tus expectativas, si es que las tienes ^_^_

**_Seúl, 8 de Septiembre de 2013_  
_11:15 PM_**

Cuando llegó ya estaban todos ahí, charlando animadamente en esos pequeños grupos que se formaban aquí y allá cada vez que se reunían. El buen humor casi se podía palpar en el ambiente, entre las copas, las sonrisas y las miradas de abierta celebración que sólo mostraban en ocasiones señaladas. No era raro que fuese el último en llegar, a pesar de que faltaban casi tres cuartos de hora para que comenzase la ceremonia. Todos los presentes eran metódicos, disciplinados y precisos, y eso lo aplicaban a todos los ámbitos de su vida, incluida una puntualidad que rallaba en obsesión, que provocaba que siempre se anticipasen a todo.

Caminó entre ellos, haciendo inclinaciones con la cabeza aquí y allá cada vez que alguien se acercaba con intención de intercambiar saludos y alardear de sus últimas victorias, pero no se detuvo. Necesitaba hablar con el líder antes de que el acto comenzase, porque sabía por experiencia que en cuanto terminara desaparecería con la misma rapidez con que una estrella fugaz se pierde en la noche.

Lo divisó casi al fondo de la sala, dando un corto sorbo a la copa que tenía en la mano, mientras un par de hombres, algo mayores que él, reían interrumpiéndose uno a otro, a buen seguro contando historias fantasiosas sobre sus grandes hazañas de juventud. Nadie se las creía nunca, ni siquiera ellos mismos, pero eso nunca los detenía.

En cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, el líder se disculpó, dejando la copa sobre la mesa que tenía al lado, y salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa.

—Por fin llegas, hijo —dijo, abriendo los brazos para envolverlo en el tipo de abrazo espontáneo que reservaba sólo para él—. Te perdiste la última reunión.

—Ya sabes que no estaba en Corea.

—Sí. También recibí el informe de Matsura sobre tu… reunión. Bien hecho.

No era un cumplido de verdad, a pesar de las palabras y la sonrisa que las acompañaba, y él no se dejó engañar por ellas. Lee Sooman no era un hombre cálido, dado a los elogios fáciles y la vida respetable y relajada que debería tener un hombre de su edad. Aunque lo pareciera. Aunque cualquier persona fuera de esa sala, e incluso la mayoría de los que estaban en ella, lo describiesen precisamente así. No lo conocían. Se dejaban engañar por esa fachada tan bien construida y esa personalidad arrebatadora que atraía y conquistaba la voluntad de aquellos que se acercaban a él. Era un líder nato y sabía desenvolverse en su papel igual de bien que lo haría un pez en el agua más pura.

En realidad era inflexible, severo e inclemente, incluso cruel si la situación lo ameritaba y las cosas no salían como él quería. Podía no mostrarlo abiertamente, pero siempre se aseguraba de que la persona que lo había ofendido o malogrado sus planes, pagara.

Cuando salían bien, sólo constataba el hecho de que habían cumplido con su deber, ni más, ni menos. Y como cualquier deber, cumplir con él no merecía un elogio, o palabras de aliento, sino el recordatorio de que tenían que seguir en la misma línea si no querían caer. A pesar de ello, el verdadero discurso sólo estaba presente en sus ojos, oscuros y fríos en contraposición a su sonrisa, ocultos tras esas gafas que parecían hacerlos brillar y que no eran más que otro antifaz para esconderse del mundo.

Por eso no respondió en modo alguno a sus palabras, imaginando perfectamente lo exagerado que sería el informe de Matsura, que seguramente estaría poniendo sus habilidades por las nubes. En cambio pasó directamente a la razón por la que necesitaba dirigirse a su mentor.

—La maldición de los Kim… ha comenzado.

La sonrisa creció en el rostro de Sooman, no así la calidez en la misma. Era el tipo de sonrisa torva que mostraría un hombre muerto de hambre ante la primera forma de vida que se cruzase en su camino, justo un instante antes de lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla cruda. 

—¿Estás seguro?

—No completamente. Pero… ha empezado a sufrir extraños episodios a medianoche. Justo como indican las crónicas.

La sonrisa se convirtió en una breve carcajada, mientras el hombre pasaba el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, volviendo a atraerlo hacia él al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia uno de los laterales de la sala. Obviamente no quería que nadie escuchara ni siquiera por casualidad esa breve conversación. Sooman llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo, había planeado cuidadosamente cada paso de su estrategia, y había esperado el momento preciso para ejecutarla, una vez que todas las piezas estuvieron colocadas en su lugar.

—Por fin —dijo Sooman, obviamente complacido con la información—. Llevamos años esperando esto. 

Era cierto. Ese hombre prácticamente lo había criado ante la temprana muerte de sus padres, una noche cuando contaba apenas con seis años. Oficialmente su custodia había pasado a sus tíos, con quienes había vivido toda su adolescencia y juventud, pero su verdadera figura de referencia fue Sooman. Él se había implicado directamente en su educación, aportando todas esas cosas que no se enseñaban en ninguna escuela oficial, pero que eran, según su mentor, fundamentales para él. Como el niño que era nunca entendió del todo por qué, pero acostumbrado a seguir las reglas puso lo mejor de sí mismo en su entrenamiento.

Hasta que se enteró de la verdad al cumplir los dieciséis: sus padres no murieron en un accidente, fueron asesinados. Y los culpables del crimen eran seres de pesadilla, de cuentos infantiles, de relatos fantasiosos con que entretener la aburrida rutina de las personas.

Vampiros.

Y lo que llevaba haciendo años, sin ser consciente de ello, era aprender a combatirlos. A eliminarlos.

No le costó poner toda su determinación en ser el mejor, el odio y la incredulidad todavía corriendo por sus venas. Su ceremonia de iniciación se celebró pocos meses después, convirtiéndose en el cazavampiros más joven en obtener tal condición, ante el asombro de la mayoría del clan. Y sólo después de su primer enfrentamiento real con estos seres, Sooman le contó lo que en verdad esperaba de él, cuál era el rol que debía desempeñar en ese plan que llevaba años elaborando.

—Si todo ocurre como está escrito, en catorce semanas a partir de hoy se efectuará la transformación completa —replicó, asintiendo a las palabras de Sooman—. Sin embargo, creo que él no es consciente de lo que va a ocurrir.

La sonrisa se desdibujó ligeramente en el rostro del líder, al mismo tiempo que su mirada se volvía de acero, fría, dura e inflexible. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser el receptor de esa mirada, y a mantenerla sin mostrar el más mínimo resquicio de perturbación, en esa ocasión sí le molestó. Porque imaginaba perfectamente cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

—No es nuestro problema. Por culpa de la maldición no podemos eliminarlo antes de que se transforme o seremos nosotros quienes acabaremos siendo esas despreciables criaturas. Pero una vez lo haga no habrá salvación para él, sea consciente o no de la clase de monstruo que es.

—Lo sé.

—Es por culpa de su familia que esas criaturas se propagaron por la tierra, trayendo la destrucción al ser humano, librándolo de su condición de la peor de las maneras. Cuando desaparezca el único transformado que no ha muerto, todos los demás morirán.

—Lo sé —repitió, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir algo más que no debiera.

—Recuérdalo —añadió, apretando su hombro con excesiva fuerza mientras era fulminado por su mirada—. Te puse en su camino por una razón: confío en ti. Has cumplido bien con tu papel, pero sólo era eso, un papel. Más te vale no olvidarlo.

No le dio tiempo a replicar nada más. Tras una última mirada severa se apartó de él, dirigiéndose al frente de la sala mientras comenzaban a sonar las campanas de medianoche. Una nueva ceremonia de iniciación, un nuevo cazavampiros que a partir de esa noche recorrería las calles, que utilizaría, como él, la excusa de su trabajo real, fuera el que fuese, para recorrer el mundo y enfrentarse a esos seres. Alguien que, con suerte, sólo podría enfrentarse al peligro unas cuantas semanas más…

El tiempo que tardaría Changmin en clavar una estaca en el pecho de Junsu.


	12. Sin pulso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Como siempre, espero que te siga gustando. Yo sigo disfrutando como una enana escribiendo esta historia ^_^_

**_Seúl, 20 de Septiembre de 2013_  
_23:56 PM_**

 

Se apoyó en el lavabo con las dos manos, los brazos estirados, la mirada ausente. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar el reloj para saber que se acercaba la medianoche, podía sentirlo en su propia piel, como si cada segundo abriese un poco más esa puerta que permanecía cerrada durante el día, blindada, absolutamente inaccesible. 

Apretó más las manos y cerró los ojos, calmando su propia respiración, aun a sabiendas de que no iba a funcionar. Nunca lo hacía. No desde la primera vez que su cuerpo se había vuelto loco en _El Santuario_ , hacía casi tres semanas, confundiendo sus sentidos durante las doce campanadas de medianoche.

Cada vez era peor. Esos pocos y agónicos segundos se habían transformado en minutos, interminables, donde todo lo que Junsu era dejaba de existir. La sangre se congelaba en sus venas, clavando esquirlas dolorosas en su piel, arrastrando frío en oleadas que cerraban sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar. Y quemaba al mismo tiempo, abrasando su pecho, su garganta y los labios que buscaban oxígeno y resuello. Una nube intensa y aborrecible de distintos olores se mezclaba abotargando su mente, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, porque no sabía en dónde estaban sus pies ni cuál era su función. Sus oídos se embebían de sonidos que ni siquiera podía describir porque no parecían de ese mundo, haciendo vibrar sus tímpanos hasta el umbral de la rotura, torturándolo lentamente, destrozando su equilibrio. Y sus ojos… sus ojos ardían abrumados por la luz, fijos y muertos, incapaces de enfocar o haciéndolo demasiado, ni siquiera podía precisarlo. Pero era aun peor si los cerraba, porque la sensación de estar atrapado en su propio cuerpo se volvía visceral, aterradora, miedo inexplicable ocupándolo todo, tejiendo una trampa imaginaria a su alrededor que lo cercaba cada vez más y más…

Todo terminaba igual de rápido que había empezado, con Junsu en el suelo, a veces tras perder la consciencia, otras recuperando el aliento lo justo para incorporarse hasta la taza del váter y vomitar la cena. Su cuerpo tembloroso y exhausto, empapado en sudor, helado.

Al menos ahora estaba prevenido. Podía prepararse, buscar la soledad durante esos interminables minutos y esperar a que todo terminarse sin preocupar a nadie. No podía seguir siendo el causante de las miradas conmiserativas de Changmin, llenas de tristeza y calidez al mismo tiempo, ni quería ser receptor del cuidado casi reverente con que lo había tratado tras salir del hospital, como si Junsu estuviese a punto de romperse o fuese a perderlo en cualquier momento. Tampoco quería los cuidados obsesivos y agobiantes de Jaejoong, que se escapaba del trabajo cada noche para llevarle comida casera que terminaba devorando Changmin, y luego se quejaba incansablemente de todo el peso que estaba perdiendo. Ni las llamadas de Yoochun con cualquier excusa, dos veces al día, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba vivo.

Se sentía bien. Quitando esos primeros minutos de cada nuevo día, todo era normal. Y al mismo tiempo no, porque esos episodios no tenían explicación lógica, mucho menos médica. Lo había comprobado. Tras su experiencia en urgencias había acudido a su médico para exigir exámenes más minuciosos, esperando que los resultados arrojasen algo de luz a lo que ocurría en su cuerpo. Pero fue en vano, puesto que las pruebas siempre mostraban lo mismo: estaba bien, sano, mejor que la media. Era el prototipo perfecto de un hombre saludable de casi veintiocho años.

Casi veintiocho años.

Se le enredó el aliento en la lengua, tropezando en su camino al exterior, mientras el tiempo huía hasta dejar de existir, la vorágine de sensaciones ocupándolo todo. Junsu trató de aferrarse a su cordura con la misma fuerza que al lavabo, pero la avalancha pudo con él una vez más, derribándolo, enterrándolo entre un mar embravecido de sonidos y olores que no podía separar, sus sentidos tan mezclados que se confundían, hasta escuchar con los ojos y captar el olor a través de la piel. 

Ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que sus rodillas se doblaron, ni cuando su frente golpeó con fuerza el lavabo sobre el que se sostenía. Cuando todo cesó estaba en el suelo, desmadejado, las piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, y una clase distinta de dolor sacudiendo sus extremidades. Inspiró, tratando de recuperar el control de su respiración, parpadeando despacio para alejar la pesadilla, la irrealidad. Y levantó una mano temblorosa, mirando el reloj. 

Tres minutos y veinte segundos desde la medianoche.

Con apenas dos movimientos de sus dedos cambió la visión al pulsómetro que había activado en cuanto entró al baño. Sus latidos eran acelerados, casi ciento veinte pulsaciones por minuto. Aun temblando, mientras estas aumentaban, lo detuvo y regresó al histórico, a la última medición, un minuto atrás. Y luego a la anterior, hasta la registrada en el último minuto antes de medianoche. 

Noventa y dos pulsaciones. Y durante los tres minutos siguientes, cero.

Se llevó las palmas de las manos a los ojos, tapando su visión, apretando con fuerza, mientras trataba de conciliar la parte de sí mismo que le gritaba lo que estaba pasando con aquella que imponía, no con menos fuerza, lo imposible de la hipótesis: esa absurda idea que llevaba danzando por su mente la última semana, fruto del miedo, el desconcierto y una frustración tan profunda que nada lograba aplacarla.

No podía estar transformándose en un vampiro. Para empezar eran seres mitológicos, no existían más que en la literatura y el cine para aplacar esa parte del ser humano que necesitaba estímulos creativos para sobrellevar la rutina. Y para terminar, obviando todas las imposibilidades biológicas y médicas, uno no se levantaba una mañana transformado en vampiro por las buenas, sin haber sido mordido, o haber muerto, o lo que sea que hiciesen los vampiros esos que brillaban con purpurina.

Y desde luego, en ninguna obra estaba contemplada una transformación a plazos en cómodas entregas de medianoche. No en una obra editada y publicada para las masas, al menos.

Pero Junsu recordaba haber leído algo en su niñez, en el desván de la antigua casa de sus padres, que había llamado su atención y llenado sus tardes con Jaejoong y Yoochun de juegos llenos de vampiros durante todo un verano. Lo había desechado de su mente en cuanto se apuntó al equipo de fútbol, como tantas otras cosas, y apenas le había dedicado un pensamiento o dos a lo largo de los años, la mayor parte de las veces para bromear con sus amigos. Pero en ese antiguo diario se relataba la paranoia y el miedo que había invadido a uno de sus antepasados durante meses, antes de cumplir veintiocho años.

Un antepasado que creía estar convirtiéndose en esa criatura imposible.

Junsu separó las manos de su rostro, abriendo sus ojos y clavándolos con determinación en el techo. Si la medicina no era capaz de darle respuestas, tendría que buscarlas en otro lado. Y ese libro parecía ser el sitio perfecto por donde empezar, aunque sólo fuese para reírse de sí mismo por haber contemplado siquiera la posibilidad de estar transformándose en vampiro.


	13. Rojo como lo más profundo del averno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No te imaginas el tiempo que lleva esto empezado, y el rollo que tienen estos. Tanto que se me ha alargado un poco de más el capi. Pero no vas a quejarte, ¿verdad? Disfrútalo ^_^_

**_Seúl, 28 de Septiembre de 2013_  
_23:42 PM_**

 

Hacía tiempo que alguien no le gustaba tanto, quizás demasiado. No se trataba de que viviese como un célibe, ni mucho menos pero hasta el atractivo físico cansaba después de un tiempo, especialmente si no venía acompañado de un mínimo de conversación inteligente con el que llenar los huecos entre un polvo y otro. Pero mucho tiempo atrás había descubierto que inteligencia, lógica y sentido común no eran cualidades cultivadas con la misma intensidad que la mayoría de los chicos ponían en machacar sus cuerpos en el gimnasio.

Yunho era alto, imponente, con un rostro arrebatador y una sonrisa que podía paralizar el tráfico de la calle más transitada de Seúl. Yoochun había fantaseado con él desde el primer momento, desde que lo vio cruzar las puertas de _El Santuario_ enfundado en ese traje caro, con pinta de necesitar desesperadamente olvidarse del mundo entre los brazos de alguien. Y su interés, lejos de disiparse, se había incrementado con cada nueva cosa que descubría de ese ministro que había poblado sus más tórridos sueños. Era atento, cortés y decidido cuando había una emergencia, cuando tenía que tomar el mando ante una situación inesperada, como descubrió esa primera noche cuando Changmin y Junsu tuvieron el pequeño percance que los llevó al hospital. Era cálido y protector al preocuparse por su gente, por eso había seguido a la ambulancia para enterarse del estado de su secretario y el _amigo_ de este. Y era encantador con todo el personal, de un modo que no parecía fingido, aunque Yoochun sabía que era parte de su trabajo el parecer honesto, transparente y mejor persona de lo que realmente era.

Yoochun se había ido a casa de día, después de pasar la noche en el pasillo de ese hospital hablando con Yunho, con la promesa arrancada entre bromas de que volvería por _El Santuario_ alguna otra noche para que pudiese comprobar en persona que no todas las veladas terminaban de manera tan accidentada en el club de Jaejoong.

Yunho había cumplido su promesa. Tardó más de lo que esperaba, casi dos largas semanas, en volver a pisar _El Santuario_ , pero había regresado. La sonrisa de Yoochun al verlo había sido capaz de abarcar todo Seúl en ella, estaba seguro, y le había valido la posterior sorna de Jaejoong, afortunadamente el único presente en su lamentable exhibición de interés. Y entonces había descubierto que además de encantador era divertido cuando se relajaba, algo ingenuo para su cargo, con ideales marcados y una forma de ver la vida que le hacía desear contemplar el mundo a través de sus ojos. Era inteligente, despierto y a menudo hacía a Yoochun cuestionarse cosas en las que no había pensado, interesante de un modo que muy pocas cosas lo eran para él, que podía tenerlo todo con sólo una mirada y un par de palabras. Y hacía que el tiempo desapareciese de todos los relojes en medio de sonrisas paralizantes y miradas de fuego.

Yoochun no había intentado nada con él. A pesar del número de teléfono que tenía guardado en su móvil desde esa noche, de los subsiguientes encuentros para tomar una copa y despejarse. A pesar de todas las veces que habían quedado juntos, de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de que lo deseaba de un modo arrollador y casi, casi desesperado. Yoochun sabía que era una muy mala idea, por más de una razón, empezando porque era el jefe de Changmin y no quería buscarle problemas a su amigo si la cosa salía mal. Lo hubiese obviado si fuese para una sola noche, o un par, como había sido su intención al principio, porque si los dos lo tenían claro no tenía por qué afectar a sus vidas. 

Pero de algún modo las cosas se habían complicado. Porque el interés de Yoochun iba más allá del sexo espectacular que estaba seguro de que Yunho podría ofrecerle. Disfrutaba su compañía, del mismo modo en que disfrutaba la de Jaejoong, Changmin o Junsu, como el buen amigo en que estaba camino de convertirse, y Yoochun no se acostaba con sus amigos. Además, Yunho tenía un cargo público importante, debía mantener una imagen y Yoochun nunca había llevado bien lo de esconderse. Podía entender por qué lo hacían Changmin y Junsu, pero nunca se había visto capaz de hacer algo semejante, por nadie. 

Y, por supuesto, estaba el pequeño detalle de que Jung Yunho no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en _ese_ sentido. No iba a joderlo todo por un deseo que podía saciar con cualquiera, como había hecho esa misma noche, en el cuarto oscuro de uno de los clubs de Itaewon, tras despedirse de Yunho después de un café de última hora. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del ese chico que había empalado contra la pared, ni recordaba su rostro, pero había sido suficiente para extinguir momentáneamente ese fuego que tenía nombre propio.

Era casi medianoche cuando entró en el ascensor del edificio donde vivía, agotado y con ganas de meterse bajo la ducha. Y por eso hubiese ignorado por completo al hombre que estaba sentado en las escaleras, frente a su puerta, si este no hubiese susurrado su nombre.

Yoochun se giró hacia Junsu, sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí, solo en medio de la oscuridad, como si llevase esperándolo siglos. Era sábado, se suponía que iba a visitar a su familia, en Gyeonggi, aprovechando el fin de semana en que Changmin había tenido que viajar a Busan por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero por alguna razón había vuelto, y en lugar de llamarlo se había presentado en su edificio, con cara de estar realmente enfermo y una mirada que pedía a gritos ayuda, una que Yoochun jamás iba a negarle.

—¡Junsu! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —exclamó, mientras se acercaba a él.

Su amigo sólo asintió, una vez, y suspiró antes de volver a encontrar su voz.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? 

—Por supuesto. Pasa y te preparo un café.

—No. Será mejor que no tome nada —replicó Junsu, mientras se ponía en pie, agarrando con fuerza un andrajoso libro que parecía haber ocultado en su regazo hasta ese momento.

Yoochun frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, pero no replicó. Era evidente que Junsu necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, y si no había buscado a Jaejoong, que indudablemente estaría disponible para él sin importar lo que tuviese que abandonar para ello, era porque necesitaba encontrar en él calma y sensatez para lo que sea que estuviese atormentándolo. 

Siempre había sido así, desde niños. Mientras Jaejoong alentaba todos sus sueños, entusiasmándose y regalando sonrisas y abrazos y energía desmedida hasta volverlos irreales, Yoochun era la voz de la razón que los traía de vuelta al presente, haciendo que sus pies tocasen el suelo. Cuando Changmin se había unido a ellos, mucho más tarde, las fuerzas se habían equilibrado, porque su amigo era aún más tajante que él y solía bastar una frase irónica y un alzamiento de ceja para que Jaejoong cayese de las nubes y se diese de bruces con una realidad que se esforzaba en no ver.

Que Junsu lo buscase a él, en lugar de al hombre con quien compartía todo lo demás, daba cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, y de que probablemente no quería preocupar más de la cuenta a su pareja. O al menos, Yoochun suponía que esa sería la razón, porque a pesar de que eran humanos, y por supuesto habían discutido más de una vez en los años que llevaban juntos, a él seguía haciéndosele imposible imaginar a sus dos amigos en una situación que llevase a Junsu al estado en el que estaba.

Aun así, mientras introducía el código en la cerradura del apartamento y abría la puerta, decidió asegurarse.

—No ha habido ningún problema con Changmin, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Junsu, frunciendo el entrecejo, como si no comprendiera la pregunta. Y un instante después pareció darse cuenta de por dónde iban los derroteros de Yoochun, porque aclaró—. No, no, por supuesto que no. Es… es otra cosa.

—Sabes que puedo partirle la cara si te hace algo, ¿verdad?

Tal como esperaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su amigo, disipando un poco las líneas de cansancio que parecían esculpidas en él.

—En tus sueños, Park. Changmin te ganaría con los ojos cerrados.

—Tu opinión no cuenta, no eres objetivo.

—Lo que tu digas.

Mientras Junsu se encaminaba al salón, Yoochun fue a la cocina a preparar igualmente el café. Puede que su amigo no lo necesitase, pero él sí, y por experiencia sabía que iba a necesitar cafeína en su sistema para afrontar lo que vendría, porque si había llevado a Junsu a tener ese aspecto enfermizo y un pelín desquiciado, tenía que ser serio.

Ya con la taza humeante entre sus dedos, se sentó junto a él, toda broma olvidada en la gravedad del momento.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Junsu?

Suspiró, como si estuviese armándose de valor, o quizás ordenando sus pensamientos para poder ponerlos en palabras. Finalmente, lo que hizo fue levantar el libro que seguía sujetando con excesiva fuerza, para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas esto? 

Yoochun lo miró, sin comprender. Parecía un libro muy antiguo y pesado, forrado en terciopelo de un color que probablemente habría sido vistoso y brillante en su época, pero que ahora resultaba sucio y difícil de determinar, debido al polvo, la humedad y lo que sea que hubiese pasado hasta llegar a las manos de Junsu. Fue el lazo, de color rojo, que marcaba las hojas en alguna página determinada, lo que trajo a su memoria las imágenes de varias de las tardes que habían pasado en el desván de la casa de los padres de Junsu, siendo demasiado pequeños como para comprender que no se escondían fantasmas entre las pilas de cajas y las sombras.

—¡Es el diario de ese pirado antepasado tuyo que creía ser un vampiro! —exclamó, riéndose al recordar lo mucho que Jaejoong y Junsu se habían emocionado al descubrirlo, y las tardes que habían pasado elaborando planes para cuando Junsu se convirtiese en ese vampiro legendario.

Junsu no se rió. Su gesto, mortalmente serio, sólo varió para asentir una vez.

—No creía que aún lo conservasen. ¿Puedo verlo?

Junsu volvió a asentir, estirando el brazo para depositar el diario en las manos de Yoochun. Aún sonriendo, lo abrió con cuidado por la página marcada, acariciando las hojas amarillentas y las letras dibujadas con pincel.

—Recuerdo lo bien que lo pasamos gracias a este diario. Jaejoong y tu os pasasteis todo un verano jugando a ser vampiros.

Esperaba una risa, o al menos una sonrisa cansada ante la hilaridad de los recuerdos compartidos. Lo que obtuvo fue una respuesta seca y contundente de Junsu.

—Ya no es ningún juego. Está ocurriendo.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, completamente desconcertado.

—Yoochun… me estoy convirtiendo en un vampiro.

Sonrió desdeñoso, esperando que terminase con la broma y le dijese la verdadera razón que lo había llevado a su casa en medio de la noche. Pero Junsu no dijo nada más, ni varió su gesto, y la seriedad mortal seguía presente en su rostro, como si en verdad se estuviese creyendo lo que decía.

—No seas ridículo. Los vampiros no existen —remarcó lo obvio, cerrando el libro.

—Ya lo sé. Y sin embargo…

Volvió a callarse, nuevamente como si no pudiese expresar correctamente en palabras todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? ¿Tu y Changmin habéis apostado a ver cuál de vuestros amigos era tan ingenuo como para tragarse esa historia?

—No. Hablo en serio, Yoochun. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en El Santuario hace casi un mes? La palidez, el desmayo… Ha seguido ocurriendo. Cada noche, al dar las doce, pierdo el control de mi propio cuerpo, mis sentidos se magnifican, a veces pierdo el conocimiento y otras acabo en el suelo, empapado en sudor, temblando. No es divertido, y te juro que como broma no le encuentro la maldita gracia.

Hablaba en serio, podía notarlo. Ahora tenían más sentido sus ojeras, la palidez, el aspecto enfermizo, todo el peso que había perdido en las últimas semanas. La preocupación superó en un segundo a la suspicacia ante la gravedad de lo que acababa de contarle, porque si era cierto, y no tenía por qué dudarlo, su amigo estaba más enfermo de lo que habían supuesto, y se lo había guardado para sí, probablemente intentando no preocuparlos.

Yoochun se acercó más a él, apartando el libro, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

—¿Has ido al médico?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Me han hecho todo tipo de pruebas, y estoy más sano que una manzana. Pero los episodios siguen repitiéndose, cada vez con más virulencia. Y lo que siento en esos minutos está detallado con claridad en ese diario, como si yo mismo lo hubiese escrito. Son los mismos síntomas, Yoochun, las mismas sensaciones. Y comenzaron al mismo tiempo en que lo hicieron los de mi antepasado: quince semanas antes de mi cumpleaños número veintiocho.

Estaba desquiciado. Era evidente que la presión de su trabajo había podido con él y estaba cobrándose su precio en lo que tenían toda la pinta de ser ataques de pánico. La mente de su amigo lo había racionalizado, de alguna manera, hasta hacerlo coincidir con algo que había leído de niño, y que probablemente había permanecido en algún rincón de su memoria todos esos años.

Yoochun lo abrazó, tratando de calmar sus miedos, fueran los que fuesen, de apaciguar esa parte de su amigo que se estaba revelando contra él.

—No estoy loco, Yoochun. No lo estoy —dijo con voz quebrada, como si pudiese leer su mente y le partiese el corazón que no fuese capaz de creerle.

Y justo en ese momento dieron las doce, sonoras en ese pitido con que su reloj marcaba las horas en punto. Yoochun sintió a Junsu temblar entre sus brazos, e ilusamente creyó que estaba llorando. Apretó con más fuerza su abrazo, calmando y confortando, transmitiéndole sin palabras que iba a estar a su lado, sin importar el qué.

Y de pronto lo sintió inerte, un peso muerto en su regazo. Los brazos de Junsu resbalaron por su espalda, su cabeza cayó de su hombro, su respiración se detuvo. Asustado, Yoochun se separó de él para mirarlo, para comprobar si realmente se había desmayado. Estaba pálido y frío, con los ojos cerrados, el gesto tenso todavía en la línea de su boca.

Pero su pecho no subía como se supone debería hacerlo con el aire, y al acercarse a su rostro se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando en absoluto. Con el corazón en la garganta, Yoochun buscó el pulso de su amigo, primero en la muñeca, luego en el cuello ante el vacío, sus propios dedos temblorosos.

Y antes de que pudiese encontrarlo los ojos de Junsu se abrieron, rojos como lo más profundo del averno, y en un movimiento que ni siquiera alcanzó a ver lo atrapó contra el sofá y hundió los dientes en su cuello.


	14. Solo tu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y aquí tu capi, hyung. Tampoco puedo decir que esto avance demasiado, pero... tenía ganas, muchas, de contar esto. Espero haberlo hecho tan bien como yo lo veía y lo sentía en mi cabeza ^_^_

**_Seúl, 29 de Septiembre de 2013_  
_00:01 AM_**

 

La sangre sabía dulce, espesa contra su lengua, y se colaba a borbotones en su boca como el más delicioso manjar. Junsu cerró los ojos y gruñó ante la sensación de plenitud, apretando más los labios contra el pulso que sentía latir bajo ellos, rápido y atronador, música para sus perceptivos oídos. Se apretó más contra la calidez casi obscena de ese cuerpo, contraposición perfecta al hielo de sus venas, y acarició la piel expuesta del hombro, de líneas duras y tacto suave, casi aterciopelado.

—Junsu...

La palabra fue apenas un susurro, voz baja y grave, y se quebró hacia el final en un gemido de dolor que hizo que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremeciera y la sangre supiese aún mejor, más intensa, el pulso más acelerado. Volvió a gruñir de pura satisfacción y succionó con más ganas, su necesidad lejos de saciarse por completo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo muriéndose de sed, ahogándose, demasiado débil para buscar sustento, incapaz de controlar sus propios miembros para que respondiesen como deberían. Sentir la sangre llenándolo poco a poco era como volar después de haber estado roto, inválido y atado por mil cadenas, liberador y adictivo.

—Junsu... —volvió a repetir la voz, apenas aire colándose entre sus dientes, inaudible para la mayoría de seres humanos, pero no para él—. Por favor...

Volvió a gemir de dolor, constreñido, y de repente la sangre ya no sabía tan bien en su boca, perdiendo parte de su esencia dulce en favor de un punto salino y amargo, menos espesa contra su lengua. Junsu abrió los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, confundido por un instante y frustrado por la interrupción de su merecido banquete. Y entonces vio las lágrimas caer por un rostro que conocía demasiado bien, bajando por la piel de su cuello hasta la herida recién abierta, donde se apreciaba con claridad la forma de los dientes que perforaron la sensible zona.

Y lo que acababa de hacer penetró en su cerebro en medio de la bruma, trayendo el horror, la preocupación y el asco en una oleada tan abrumadora que subió a su garganta y tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse para no vomitar sobre el cuerpo que permanecía quieto bajo el suyo. Se inclinó a un lado y escupió sobre la alfombra mientras las arcadas le sobrevenía como un alud. El sabor de la sangre todavía estaba en su boca, pero no había nada dulce en ella: era ácido, repugnante, mezcla de bilis y el pobre contenido de su estómago. Sentía sus propias manos temblorosas y la fuerza lo abandonó por completo, mientras el horror por lo que acababa de hacer lo consumía y lo llenaba todo.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho a Yoochun?

Una mano se posó en su espalda con suavidad, casi con dulzura, y comenzó a moverse, intentando calmar su náusea, pero el efecto fue precisamente el contrario. Junsu se apartó y se dejó caer al suelo mientras otra arcada le hacía escupir sangre sobre la alfombra, sus propios ojos cerrados con fuerza y húmedos debido al esfuerzo.

No podía creer lo que había hecho. No podía. Se había abalanzado sobre uno de sus mejores amigos para beber su sangre como si fuese una alimaña, un monstruo, pero mucho, mucho peor, porque no se habría detenido hasta terminar con toda la que había en sus venas, hasta que la vida se hubiese escurrido por completo apagando su respiración y callando sus latidos. Lo que sintió en ese breve momento de euforia fue que nada más importaba salvo su sed, y la sangre caliente y espesa que se deslizaba por su garganta para saciarla, llenándolo de un modo distinto a cualquier cosa que hubiese probado alguna vez. Terminar habría sido fácil, porque la fuerza de Yoochun era insignificante, su resistencia apenas una molestia, sus gemidos lastimeros parte de una banda sonora que había disfrutado enormemente. 

Si no hubiese llorado, si las lágrimas involuntarias no se hubiesen mezclado con la sangre volviéndola más líquida y salada, no se habría detenido. A pesar de los gemidos con su nombre y la súplica en su voz. A pesar de que Yoochun era una de las personas más importantes para él, vital, alguien que había estado a su lado toda su vida, que lo había cuidado y consentido como solo un hermano mayor podía hacerlo.

Jadeó, intentando coger aire, dolor agudo en su garganta y sabor repulsivo en su boca. Y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo giró la cabeza para mirar a Yoochun. Le costó dos segundos de más enfocar la imagen de su amigo, que todavía estaba sentado en el sofá, con la mano en el cuello cubriendo la herida pero inclinado hacia él, mirándolo con toda la preocupación del mundo pintada en sus rasgos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

Junsu dejó salir todo el aire ante la ironía de que fuese Yoochun el que preguntase, cuando era él quien tenía un agujero en el cuello y había estado a punto de perder mucho más que sangre. Por su culpa.

Y a pesar de ello no había miedo en sus ojos. Preocupación, seriedad, cansancio y un dejo de dolor, pero no miedo. Debería estar aterrado, y debería estar odiando hasta el aire que llenaba sus pulmones. Él mismo lo odiaba. Pero Yoochun sólo parecía estar preocupado por las náuseas que habían convertido su carísima alfombra en algo tan inservible como él mismo.

—¿Me crees ahora? —respondió, su voz apenas más alta que la súplica que aún resonaba en sus oídos.

La sonrisa de Yoochun le sorprendió, porque seguía siendo cálida como sólo lo eran las sonrisas de Yoochun. A pesar de todo.

—Me gustaría decirte que no, pero es difícil mentir cuando aún puedo sentir tus dientes atravesando mi piel como si fuese mantequilla. Auch, por cierto.

Junsu suspiró e hizo el esfuerzo de moverse, que pareció costarle hasta el último átomo de energía que le quedaba, como si se hubiese drenado a sí mismo por completo en apenas segundos. Se acercó a Yoochun, moviéndose deliberadamente despacio por si quería alejarse, evitarlo como la alimaña que era. Él lo haría de estar en su lugar, probablemente, pero Yoochun no se movió. Sólo permaneció con los ojos clavados en los suyos, confianza tan absoluta en ellos que resultaba casi abrumadora y hacía que su propio corazón golpeara con fuerza dentro de su pecho. 

Con dedos más temblorosos de lo que le gustaría giró su rostro, con cuidado, y apartó la mano que aún mantenía en su cuello, dejando al descubierto la herida. Aun manaba algo de sangre, que resbalaba con lentitud por su piel, pero no tanta como temía, como lo había hecho cuando eran sus labios los que se presionaban contra ella.

Volvió a sentir una arcada ante el recuerdo, pero trató de controlarla tragando saliva.

—Hay que desinfectarla. Puede que te quede una cicatriz, quizás deberíamos ir a urgencias.

—Ni de coña. Pensarían que hemos tenido una noche de sexo salvaje que se nos fue de las manos, y no iban a hacer mucho más que ponerme un apósito. Eso podemos hacerlo aquí. Además no quiero que Changmin piense que le pones los cuernos conmigo.

Era una broma, por supuesto, pero Junsu fue incapaz de reírse. Porque su mente se llenó de imágenes que no quería ver, que ni siquiera deberían existir como opción, pero que estaban ahí. Veía a Changmin, ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien, que había recorrido tantas y tantas veces que casi era capaz de dibujar de memoria, tirado en el suelo, herido por su causa, la sangre de sus venas ardiendo en su boca mientras su vida se extinguía para siempre. Y un dolor abrumador cayó sobre él como un yunque, aplastándolo, mezclándose con la culpa y el miedo hasta hacer que sus manos temblasen.

Las cerró en sendos puños para obtener algo de control y se puso en pie, sin decir una palabra, sintiendo cómo todo le daba vueltas. Casi a ciegas llegó hasta el baño y abrió el botiquín para coger algo de alcohol, gasas y un apósito, utilizando la tarea como excusa para encontrar cierta calma. Él no era lo importante en ese momento. Sus miedos podían esperar, Yoochun no.

Cuando volvió, Yoochun seguía en el sofá, pero era obvio que se había levantado para lavarse la mano llena de sangre y coger el pañuelo que ahora presionaba contra su herida.

—Esto va a escocer un poco —dijo innecesariamente al acercarse a él, señalando la botella de alcohol.

Yoochun se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, y el gesto provocó un obvio latigazo de dolor que se reflejó en su expresión. 

Junsu sabía que debería disculparse, pero no era capaz. Porque una disculpa no iba a cambiar lo que había hecho, y era evidente que Yoochun no se sentía furioso, ni iba a recriminarle su monstruosa acción. No lo entendía. Apenas se entendía a sí mismo.

Con cuidado quitó el pañuelo y comenzó la desinfección, acompañado por algunos siseos de Yoochun que se clavaban en él como agujas.

—¿Por qué no tienes miedo?

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había hablado. Sus labios se movieron en contra de su voluntad, haciendo audible ese pensamiento que giraba en su mente sin control, sin encontrar respuesta. Y la mirada de Yoochun cuando se enfocó en la suya había ganado calidez, las líneas de cansancio más marcadas en su rostro.

—Porque eres tu —respondió simplemente.

No lo entendía. Él había provocado todo eso, podía recordar cada segundo, horrorizarse con ello, y estaba seguro de que era un recuerdo que jamás se iba a borrar mientras viviese.

—Yo soy quien casi te mata.

—No. Quien me atacó fue ese ser de ojos rojos como la sangre, fuerte y duro como el acero. Tu solo eres tu, con una pinta horrible, sí, pero solo tu.

¿Ojos rojos? Nunca se había visto los ojos rojos. La fuerza sí, la sed asfixiante también, los sentidos distorsionados al magnificarse en nanosegundos… todo eso lo había sentido, lo había visto. Pero nunca había percibido que sus ojos cambiasen de color durante esos minutos.

—Tienes que contárselo a los demás, Junsu —continuó Yoochun, seriedad casi mortal en sus rostro y en su voz—. Tenemos que encontrar una solución para esto. No se va a pasar sin más, si lo que pone en ese diario inconcluso sucede.

Ya lo sabía. Lo sabía desde hacía mucho, prácticamente desde que esos episodios comenzaron. Pero no era nada fácil, especialmente ahora que sabía que la vida de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban corría verdadero peligro a su lado.

Junsu asintió, porque no podía hacer nada más, no había otra respuesta que pudiese dar. 

Pero no iba a hacerlo.


	15. Sabor a derrota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Como ya viene siendo costumbre lo de publicar_ in extremis _ya no va a sorprenderte. Pero si te sirve, sigo reiterando lo mucho que me encanta escribir esta historia. Espero que se note._

**_Seúl, 04 de Octubre de 2013_ **  
**_23:52 PM_ **  
  
  


Llegaba tarde. 

La última reunión se había alargado más de la cuenta, entre negociaciones demasiado tensas como para interrumpir el acalorado discurso de su contraparte japonés. Yunho llevaba semanas preparando el encuentro, trabajando en ese nuevo tratado que iba a proporcionar a Corea del Sur una mayor relevancia en el panorama internacional, a cambio, por supuesto, de intereses económicos. El problema era que el precio estimado por los japoneses estaba muy lejos de lo que podían asumir, especialmente al cambio de divisa, y Yunho había peleado cada punto con diplomacia y no menos firmeza, ayudado por un Changmin que siempre encontraba hasta el más mínimo resquicio legal por el que colarse, avasallando con datos precisos que casi parecía imposible que retuviera en su cabeza.

Si no lo conociese de antes, Yunho juraría que las ojeras marcadas y el rostro serio obedecían a la diligencia del trabajo y las horas dedicadas. Pero Yunho sabía perfectamente que Changmin podía abarcar eso y mucho más sin que su sonrisa torcida decreciese ni un grado, rompiendo hasta el corazón más duro de la secretaria más amargada del ministerio. Sin embargo, algo había hecho menguar su sonrisa y marcado líneas de acero en su rostro, grabando en su mirada años de cansancio acumulado que Changmin no poseía. Yunho le había dado espacio, no queriendo entrometerse en la vida privada de su compañero, pero sabía que no iba a poder aplazar más una conversación con él en cuanto las negociaciones terminasen. 

Intuía cual era el problema, por supuesto. No era un secreto que Junsu tenía problemas de salud que le habían llevado a perder peso de forma fulminante, preocupando a todos aquellos cuantos le conocían. Los rumores y las especulaciones ya inundaban todos los pasillos de su ministerio, y eso que Junsu ni siquiera trabajaba ahí, pero Yunho no podía culpar a sus empleados de que hubiesen caído rendidos ante el magnetismo inherente al secretario de estado, cuando él mismo no había sido capaz de evitar pensamientos para nada apropiados con un colega. Mucho menos referentes al compañero de su mano derecha, cuya preocupación era tan evidente que Yunho estaba seguro de que el secreto de su relación no iba a seguir siéndolo mucho tiempo.

Yunho quería ofrecerle su apoyo y preguntar si podía ayudar, con lo que fuese. Imaginaba que Changmin no iba a tomar sus palabras en cuenta, pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Se lo debía. A él que siempre fue un trabajador ejemplar y comprometido, a Junsu cuyo talento y carisma lo iban a conducir directamente a la cima, y a Yoochun que era…

Que era amigo de los dos, con diferencia la persona más interesante que había conocido en los últimos tiempos, y que había comenzado a colarse descaradamente en sus fantasías masturbatorias como si no tuviese suficiente con haber perdido años soñando despierto con Junsu y Changmin para terminar descubriendo que estaban juntos. Yunho comenzaba a pensar que había hecho algo muy malo en una vida pasada para tener que atravesar tal tormento en esta.

O algo muy bueno. A veces ni siquiera él mismo lo tenía claro.

La facilidad con la que se había acostumbrado a la ironía de Yoochun, a sus modales regios y refinados, y a esa mirada capaz de desentrañar el alma de cualquier pecador, resultaría aterradora si no lo hiciese sentir tan bien, tan vivo. Era inteligente e intuitivo, de esa forma en que ambas cosas se mezclaban en la mirada de un anciano después de haber pasado mil penurias. Sus opiniones eran contundentes, fundamentadas en hechos que podía probar, pero eso no lo hacía arrogante, ni provocaba que se cerrase a otras opciones solo porque no concordasen con la suya o no se le hubiesen ocurrido. Y lo aderezaba todo con un sentido del humor que envolvía a Yunho como un abrazo cálido, lleno de sonrisas de las que cortan la respiración, música en forma de carcajadas, y estremecimientos apenas ocultos en una voz que debería estar tipificada como arma de destrucción masiva, porque Yunho podría vender a su país, a su familia incluso, si Yoochun se lo susurrase contra el oído.

De algún modo resistir esa tentación era más difícil de lo que nunca habían sido Junsu y Changmin. Porque mientras que sus compañeros jamás habían demostrado ni el más mínimo interés, al punto de que Yunho estuvo convencido durante muchísimo tiempo de que eran completamente heterosexuales, Yoochun sí lo hacía. No abiertamente, claro, y Yunho estaba convencido de que ni siquiera era intencional. Pero no podía ignorar la calidez y el deseo de sus ojos cuando creía que no estaba mirando, ni su manera casi necesitada de mantener contacto constante, ya fuera de un muslo contra otro, una rodilla o un hombro, o la palma de su mano que quemaba como el fuego cuando la apoyaba en su brazo para dar énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo. A veces fruncía los labios como si estuviese batallando para contener palabras que no debía decir, provocando en Yunho el deseo de liberarlas con los propios, y en otras ocasiones mojaba con la lengua su labio inferior cuando él hablaba, atención absoluta y casi abrumadora en su persona, traicionando lo que escondía tan bien la mayoría del tiempo.

Sucumbir sería fácil, como soñar imposibles. Y terriblemente complicado a la vez.

En Corea del Sur seguía habiendo ciertos tabúes que impedían una libertad de la que cualquier nación debería gozar, sobre todo si se trataba de querer a otro ser humano en lugar de destruirlo. Con todo lo que amaba a su patria, Yunho no podía comprender por qué resultaba tan fácil hablar de guerra, y de hermanos muertos unos kilómetros hacia el norte, como si se tratase solo del clima, pero se ponía el grito en el cielo si un hombre en un cargo como el suyo decidía elegir a alguien de su mismo sexo para compartir cama o vida.

Yunho sabía que lo más sensato era poner algo de distancia, dejar que la novedad y esa atracción mutua se disipase un poco hasta que quedase solo amistad, una que quería conservar durante muchos años. Sin embargo, llevarlo a cabo no era tan sencillo como elaborar la estrategia, porque apenas llevaba unos días sin verlo, ni siquiera llegaba a la semana, y ya extrañaba sus ojos, su sonrisa y esa voz pecaminosa que iba a llevarlo de cabeza al desastre. Y por eso había aceptado su invitación a tomar algo esa noche, aun sabiendo que la reunión sería larga y tensa, después de no haber dormido apropiadamente en toda la semana por haber estudiado cada detalle desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Y llegaba tarde.

Afortunadamente Yoochun no había elegido _El Santuario_ para su cita. No era que a Yunho le disgustase el local, ni mucho menos, pero sí le molestaba un poco, a veces, la excesiva familiaridad del dueño con él. Por supuesto conocía la historia, de labios del propio Yoochun: eran como hermanos. Junsu, Jaejoong y él habían crecido juntos, llevando su amistad casi a la categoría de épica, por lo bien que se llevaban y las maravillas que decían unos de otros. Lo comprendía e incluso lo envidiaba un poco, porque Yunho no había conocido nada parecido en toda su niñez, adolescencia, ni por supuesto de adulto. Lo que no podía entender era por qué a veces Jaejoong se sentaba a la mesa con ellos, y pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Yoochun con una facilidad casi ofensiva, o apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro como si no fuese un hombre adulto, sino apenas un niño buscando cariño tras caerse en el parque. Ni la sonrisa que Yoochun siempre le regalaba en respuesta, llena de hoyuelos y cariño infinito, arrancando promesas de visitarlo después, o pasar más a menudo, o lo que sea que Jaejoong buscase de Yoochun, que invariablemente conseguía.

En su lugar había elegido un pub más pequeño, algo más alejado, con reservados que ofrecían a sus clientes una intimidad que Yunho deseaba y temía a partes iguales. Sobre todo porque era viernes por la noche, estaba cansado de dignatarios extranjeros y asuntos de gobierno, y nada le apetecía más que mandar al cuerno toda la prudencia y perderse entre los brazos de Yoochun para descubrir si su piel era tan suave y perfecta como parecía, si su olor podía enloquecerlo de la misma manera en que lo hacía su voz…

Si no se había marchado por culpa de su retraso de casi cincuenta minutos, del que no había podido avisar ni siquiera en un mensaje de texto sin parecer insensible y grosero con su homólogo japonés.

Yunho subió al segundo piso, con pasos acelerados y y disculpas dispuestas en los labios para saludar a la medianoche, el corazón casi en la garganta henchido por todo el aliento que retenía. Y lo dejó salir en un suspiro derrotado al abrir la puerta y comprobar que la sala estaba vacía, un único vaso con hielo, ya vacío, sobre la mesa.

Puede que fuera lo mejor. Pero casi sabía a derrota.

Giró sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a irse, y fue entonces cuando vio los zapatos al lado de la puerta, alineados junto a unas zapatillas preparadas para él. Yunho frunció el entrecejo y volvió a levantar la vista, esperando estúpidamente haber pasado por alto algo con la forma de Yoochun sentado a la mesa.

No estaba.

Pero al dar un paso hacia dentro de la estancia sí pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Yoochun, caído sobre el sofá que rodeaba la mesa en una postura poco apropiada, con una mano bajo su cadera y la otra rozando el suelo.

Inconsciente. 

Y cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, alarmado, pidiendo ayuda a gritos, se dio cuenta de que estaba más frío que los cuatro grados bajo cero que marcaba el termómetro de Seúl esa noche.


	16. Descanso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nuevo mes, nuevo capi. Tenía tantas ganas de poner esto en palabras que no he podido esperar xD No te importa, ¿verdad? Espero que lo sigas disfrutando ^_^_

**_Seúl, 05 de Octubre de 2013_ **  
**_00:30 AM_ **  
  
  


Prácticamente acababa de acostarse cuando el móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesilla de noche. Changmin lo cogió instintivamente, apretándolo contra su mano para evitar que el sonido de la vibración fuese tan fuerte, y se giró hacia Junsu, preocupado. Seguía dormido. Estaba girado hacia él, ojos cerrados y labios ligeramente abiertos para permitir el paso del aire, las sábanas acariciando su piel desnuda. Era la viva imagen de la calma, su pecho subiendo con cada respiración, sin líneas de ansiedad y miedo marcando su rostro como en los últimos tiempos. El único vestigio de que no era el Junsu de siempre, alegre, risueño y algo infantil en ocasiones, eran las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, que denotaban las noches sin dormir, llenas de pesadillas que solo Changmin conseguía calmar, apenas un poco, cuando lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo apretaba con fuerza contra él, sin pedir unas explicaciones que no necesitaba.

Se estaba volviendo loco, superado por algo que seguramente no comprendía, que lo volvía esquivo y reservado con él y apagaba poco a poco la esencia brillante de ese Junsu con el que llevaba compartiendo su vida los últimos ocho años. No había intentado contarle lo que le estaba pasando y Changmin lejos de insistir hasta que no pudiese más, callaba. Porque hablar de ello no iba a ayudarles, a ninguno de los dos, y Changmin odiaba la expresión desoladora y casi desesperada con que le miraba a veces, como si fuese tan consciente como él de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos, que iban a tener que separarse de forma definitiva, con la irrevocabilidad que traía la muerte. Por eso prefería distraerlo con banalidades, sacar tonterías de una chistera que jamás le había quedado bien, y apelar a esa parte de Junsu que era suya, que no podía resistir sus caricias o sus besos, que borraba de su mente cualquier cosa que no fuese el calor y la urgencia de piel contra piel, de cuerpos entrelazados y respiraciones arrebatadas.

Solo durante esos instantes volvía a ser el Junsu de siempre, con los ojos oscuros y llenos de ese afecto que sólo le entregaba a él, sus sonrisas brillantes, juguetonas y lascivas, su voz arrebolada en gemidos que no eran de ese mundo y que transportaban al mismo Changmin a una realidad paralela en donde todo estaba bien.

Pero se desvanecían. Y con ellos la realidad volvía a caer, pegándose a sus cuerpos, robando aliento y plenitud, y dejando solo vacío.

Suspiró y se apartó despacio, esperando que sus movimientos no arrebatasen a Junsu del mundo de los sueños. Cada segundo de descanso que pudiese proporcionarle contaba. Ya que estaba destinado a arrebatarle la vida no quería privarlo también de sus últimas semanas como ser humano, y al paso que iba terminaría ingresado en el hospital de puro agotamiento.

Se dirigió al salón, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, y por fin observó en la pantalla del teléfono móvil quien le estaba llamado. Y al verlo frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado. 

Era Yunho.

Su jefe nunca le había llamado a esas horas de la noche, y teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente acababa de dejarlo en el ministerio, despidiéndose de los japoneses, Changmin no podía imaginar que motivo podía tener para contactar con él.

Sin perder más tiempo, movió el dedo sobre la pantalla para descolgar.

—Hola Yunho, soy Changmin. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

La respiración al otro lado era agitada, y a juzgar por los ruidos de fondo estaba en un lugar público.

— _Hola Changmin. Siento molestarte, pero no sabía a quien llamar_ —dijo, con voz insegura, e inspiró como si estuviese intentando reunir valor—. _Estoy en el hospital. Yoochun se ha desmayado hace media hora y los médicos todavía no han conseguido hacer que se despierte_.

El miedo era completamente audible en su voz, dando cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba. Para un hombre como Yunho, acostumbrado a mostrarse firme y cortés, escondiendo de forma efectiva cada uno de sus sentimientos, como el magnífico político que era, resultaba insólito. Y dejaba claro que Yoochun no era un conocido más para él, que había pasado a engrosar la lista de personas que eran importantes para Yunho.

Changmin ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle qué hacía con Yoochun a esas horas de la noche, ni que estaban haciendo antes de que perdiese el conocimiento. Había visto el interés de Yoochun cuando se conocieron, y sabía que Yunho no era para nada indiferente al sexo masculino. No pensaba meterse en lo que fuera que hubiese entre ellos, no era asunto suyo.

Pero la noticia sí le sorprendió, y un halo de preocupación se instaló en su pecho, sumado a todas las demás que ya tenía. Quería a Yoochun como a un hermano, igual que a Jaejoong, y no concebía que algo malo pudiese sucederles. Desde el principio fueron mucho más que amigos para él, aceptándolo con una facilidad tan absoluta, tan poco corriente, que habían hecho sentir a Changmin parte de su improvisada familia.

—¿En qué hospital está?

— _En el Gangnam Severance Hospital_.

—Voy en seguida. Gracias por avisar, Yunho.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar. Changmin colgó y se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación, el ceño fruncido y la preocupación haciendo mella en un ánimo que ya no estaba en su mejor momento. Tenía que avisar a Junsu. Yoochun era uno de sus mejores amigos y querría estar a su lado cuando despertase, porque Changmin ni siquiera contemplaba otra posibilidad. 

Pero cuando llegó al umbral de ese cuarto que compartían se detuvo. Junsu seguía durmiendo, plácidamente, un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios que denotaba un sueño agradable, para variar. Verlo así, con el pelo desordenado, el rostro en calma apoyado sobre su propia mano, respirando de manera tranquila y profunda, era demasiado agradable y calmaba en cierta medida ese nudo apretado en su pecho que cada día ahogaba más.

No podía despertarlo para agregar otra preocupación a sus cansados hombros. Changmin era consciente de que Junsu no iba a perdonarle que se fuera sin él, pero aun así no iba a hacerlo. Así que cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta del armario, sabiendo, sin necesidad de ver, la ropa que cogía por el sitio en que estaba guardada, y se alejó para vestirse en el salón, en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, escribió una nota para Junsu que dejó en la cocina. Tampoco era cuestión de que despertase de repente y entrase en pánico por no verlo a su lado.

**—~oOo~—**

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó nada más llegar, tras inclinar la cabeza en un rápido saludo—. ¿Se sabe algo ya?

Yunho estaba de pie, en el pasillo, mirando por la ventana con expresión adusta. Se giró hacia él en cuanto escuchó sus pasos y le devolvió el saludo, en sus ojos grabada toda la preocupación que sentía.

—Sigue en observación. Los médicos han detectado un ritmo anormal en sus latidos, y todavía no han conseguido que vuelva en sí.

—¿Es grave?

—No lo sé. Cuando lo encontré estaba helado, como si hubiese pasado horas enterrado en la nieve sin más abrigo que su piel. Y mucho más pálido de lo habitual. Temí…

Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase y apartó los ojos antes de que Changmin pudiese ver en ellos su tormento. Pero no lo necesitaba, lo conocía bien. Yunho podía pretender ser fuerte e ilegible para la mayoría de personas, pero Changmin siempre había leído en él como si estuviese escrito en un idioma compartido, único y fácil de descifrar al mismo tiempo. Apoyó la mano en su hombro, en un mudo gesto de apoyo y trató de sonreír para infundirle una calma que ni él mismo sentía. 

—Estará bien, no te preocupes. Yoochun es fuerte, créeme.

Yunho asintió, levantando la vista un segundo y volviendo a apartarla hacia la ventana. Su propio reflejo lo sorprendió, porque se llevó la mano a la boca y carraspeó suavemente, de esa forma que siempre usaba para disimular la vergüenza frente a los demás.

—Pensaba que vendrías con Junsu y Jaejoong. No tenía sus teléfonos, no he podido avisarlos —dijo, cambiando de tema en un obvio intento por alejar de sí preguntas que Changmin no pensaba hacer.

—Jaejoong está en camino, pero estaba intentando localizar a Sungmin para que se quedase a cargo del local mientras él venía. Junsu no vendrá.

Su tono fue templado, casual, pero aun así su respuesta pareció sorprender a Yunho, que se giró hacia él, curiosidad desbordante en sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí —asintió, aun antes de que terminara la pregunta—. Estaba durmiendo, y necesita el descanso. Yoochun estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

—Dudo que Junsu lo esté también —replicó Yunho, el primer asomo de sonrisa en sus labios—. No lo conozco tanto como tu, pero siempre me ha dado la impresión de ser alguien a quien lo le gusta permanecer al margen.

Changmin volvió a asentir, correspondiendo la sonrisa y apoyado la espalda contra la pared, al lado de la ventana. Pero antes de que pudiese responder siquiera, una enfermera se acercó a ellos, inclinándose ante Yunho.

—El paciente está estable, aunque todavía no ha despertado. El médico dice que si quiere puede pasar a verlo, señor ministro —dijo con voz nerviosa y obvia admiración hacia Yunho brotando a través de cada uno de sus poros.

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco, pero se apartó de la pared, lanzando a Yunho una rápida mirada que su jefe comprendió a la perfección.

—El señor Shim es un amigo muy cercano de Park, ¿sería posible que entrase conmigo? —preguntó con esa sonrisa cálida y confiada que poca gente podía resistir.

—Por supuesto. Claro. Puede, sin ningún problema —atropelló su respuesta la enfermera, poniéndose colorada—. Si me acompañan…

Ambos la siguieron a través del pasillo, hasta una de las habitaciones VIP del final de la planta, y atravesaron la puerta que mantuvo abierta para ellos.

Yoochun estaba tumbado en una cama espaciosa, rodeado de aparatos que hacían ruidos suaves, con un humidificador al lado de la cama para ayudar a mantener el ambiente controlado. Yunho aceleró el paso hasta detenerse junto a la cama, mirando a su amigo de una forma que hizo sentir a Changmin ligeramente incómodo. Durante un segundo pensó en salir y dejarlos solos, para evitar en la medida de lo posible que alguien entrase sin que Yunho se diese cuenta y pudiese sorprenderlo con la guardia baja. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, algo llamó su atención, y todo pensamiento de irse huyó de su mente.

Se acercó un poco más, por el otro lado de la cama, el ceño fruncido, y giró poco la cabeza de Yoochun, lo justo para que quedase al descubierto una marca en la base del cuello, una herida prácticamente curada, rodeada de los tonos verdes y amarillos que deja un hematoma cuando se está desvaneciendo.

No pudo evitar contener la respiración. Conocía ese tipo de heridas. Las había visto frescas y todavía calientes en cientos de cadáveres, después de que vampiros a los que había destruido después hubiesen dejado sin una gota de sangre a sus víctimas.

Nunca así, en personas todavía vivas. Con los bordes casi curados del todo, denotando que el ataque tenía algún tiempo, puede que semanas. Y sin que lo hubiesen denunciado, o al menos mostrado signos de miedo o aturdimiento tras el ataque, mostrándose esquivos con las personas cercanas.

Pero Yoochun lo había hecho. Se había callado y había continuado siendo el mismo de siempre.

Y Changmin perdió todo el aliento que retenía al darse cuenta de quién había sido el causante directo de ello.


	17. Perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Después del mes de parón por culpa del AI, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia que hace de mi lo que quiere._
> 
> _Como siempre, espero que te guste, soulmind._

**_Seúl, 05 de Octubre de 2013_  
00:47 AM**

 

Chocó con él nada más abrirse las puertas automáticas de la entrada, distraído y preocupado por la salud de Yoochun. Jaejoong hubiese acabado en el suelo si unas manos fuertes no lo hubiesen sujetado por encima de los codos, amparando la inercia de su caída. Y cuando subió la mirada para darle las gracias, completamente avergonzado por su torpeza, se dio cuenta de que su salvador era Changmin.

—¿Cómo está Yoochun? —preguntó ansioso, obviando toda disculpa o saludo como un perfecto maleducado.

En cualquier otro momento Changmin habría sonreído por su falta de urbanidad, aderezando su respuesta con una mirada jocosa y pullas sobre su proverbial torpeza. Pero Jaejoong sabía, aun antes de que hubiese abierto la boca, que no iba a haber ninguna broma. Su semblante era mortalmente serio y había una cierta palidez enfermiza que jamás había visto en él. Changmin era fuerte y estable, probablemente el menos dado al dramatismo o la alegría extrema, y su forma de contemporizar cualquier situación era un bálsamo para aquellos que, como Jaejoong, solían ahogarse en un vaso de agua con cualquier tontería, al menos en el primer momento. Siempre mantenía la calma y solía tener la palabra justa para tranquilizar los ánimos, aun en la peor de las situaciones.

Que ni siquiera lo intentase era malo, mucho. Jaejoong sintió cómo su estómago se apretaba en mil nudos ciegos, tirando en todas direcciones, el tiempo que tardó Changmin en darle una respuesta.

—Está estable. Los médicos dicen que puede despertar en cualquier momento.

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios se llevó todo el aire que ni siquiera recordaba estar conteniendo. Sus hombros cayeron con el alivio, mientras apretaba los antebrazos de Changmin en un gesto cariñoso para darle las gracias.

—Menos mal.

Changmin asintió y se apartó despacio, y Jaejoong frunció levemente el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que a pesar de sus palabras, la tensión no había desaparecido de sus rasgos. Seguía pálido, mucho más de lo habitual, tan serio y hermético como si supiese algo que el resto del mundo no. Y como si ese algo fuese la peor tragedia imaginable.

No era por Yoochun. Jaejoong cayó en la cuenta al fijarse en las marcadas sombras bajo sus ojos, delatando las noches sin dormir, y en la tensión de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, que parecían dibujar líneas rectas y angulosas donde solía haber calma y refugio. A todas luces estaba intentando mantenerse entero, como si respirar demasiado fuerte fuera a provocar que se resquebrajase en mil pedazos imposibles de volver a reunir.

Solo existía una persona capaz de llevarle a semejante estado. Y Jaejoong sintió como la preocupación volvía a llenarlo con renovada fuerza.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a Junsu?

Por si le quedaba alguna duda, el sonido del nombre marcó aún más la palidez en sus rasgos, y si Jaejoong no hubiese estado atento se habría perdido la breve e intensa inspiración que retuvo apenas segundos antes de encontrar su voz.

—No. Estaba durmiendo y no quise despertarle. Necesita descansar.

Jaejoong asintió, casi por inercia, pero en esa ocasión no se sintió aliviado. Porque era evidente que algo estaba sucediendo y nadie se había molestado en decirle qué era. El primero fue Junsu, con sus repentinos malestares, la pérdida de peso y la falta de sueño. Luego Yoochun enfermaba también, de forma igual de repentina, y cuando al fin lograba llegar al hospital, se había encontrado a un Changmin que estaba a años luz de aquel que tan bien conocía. Era extraño, preocupante, y le hacía sentirse excluido de una forma que no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Quizás se estaba volviendo un paranoico sin remedio, viendo fantasmas donde no había nada, pero comenzaba a tener la sensación de que todo su mundo se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Y que el final del mismo había comenzado mucho tiempo antes de que vislumbrara siquiera las primeras señales.

Sin detenerse por un instante a considerar lo que iba a hacer, Jaejoong se abrazó a Changmin, colgándose de su cuello y apretando con fuerza, pillándolo completamente desprevenido por la brusquedad del movimiento. Giró la cabeza hacia su cuello y bajó la mano derecha hasta la mitad hasta su espalda en una caricia que esperaba le ofreciese lo que fuera que Changmin estaba necesitando de forma tan evidente.

—Todo se va a solucionar, ya verás —murmuró Jaejoong, intentando sonar igual de calmado y seguro que el Changmin de siempre.

No funcionó, no del todo. Jaejoong sintió cómo le devolvía el abrazo varios segundos después, como si despertase de un trance, y cómo se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que juraría que escuchó su propia espalda crujir en respuesta. Era casi desesperado, como si necesitase de repente un ancla, algo que lo mantuviera en un puerto seguro, lejos de la tempestad que quería arrastrarlo.

Pero como vino se fue. Los brazos se aflojaron a su alrededor y Changmin se apartó lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos, toda la tensión aun presente en sus brazos, sus hombros y, sobre todo, en ese semblante serio y neutro más propio de un anciano que de un hombre de su edad.

—Debo irme.

Jaejoong asintió, incapaz de hacer nada más, y se quedó observando como Changmin se alejaba hacia la noche.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Yoochun aún no había despertado, pero según las enfermeras todos los exámenes estaban bien, y lo único que sufría era un agotamiento extremo, como si hubiese estado realizando un trabajo muy pesado durante demasiado tiempo sin alimentarse de forma apropiada. Jaejoong se sintió ligeramente aliviado por las noticias, porque implicaba que iba a ponerse bien, pero no pudo evitar que la preocupación siguiese anudada por encima de su ombligo, especialmente después de su breve encuentro con Changmin. Yoochun era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y había estado a su lado en cada uno de los momentos importantes de su vida, dándole consuelo o compartiendo su alegría cuando desbordaba a Jaejoong por los cuatro costados. Conocía lo mejor de él y también su peor cara, la que ocultaba magistralmente entre sonrisas de revista que jamás llegaban a iluminar sus ojos, y sabía hasta qué punto de autodestrucción era capaz de llegar cuando no estaba bien anímicamente. 

Que hubiese llegado a un extremo tal de agotamiento era inimaginable para Jaejoong, porque traspasaba una línea que sabía que Yoochun jamás cruzaría, si no por él mismo, por todos los que eran importantes en su vida. Y dejaba en evidencia que había algo que le estaba haciendo daño, dando vueltas en su mente, y Jaejoong ni siquiera había llegado a advertir que algo estuviese mal.

Se sentía como si fuese un amigo miserable, tan metido en sí mismo que era incapaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con los que más quería. Porque hubiese jurado que la última vez que lo vio estaba bien, reía como siempre y parecía ilusionado con Yunho de un modo que hacía mucho que no veía en Yoochun, a pesar de que se había atrevido a negar en sus narices que quisiera algo con él. 

Y sin embargo…

Jaejoong se giró hacia Yunho, que permanecía cerca de la cama de Yoochun, con preocupación mal disimulada en sus rasgos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había pasado algo entre ellos que llevase a Yoochun a ese estado. Jung le caía bien. A pesar de no conocerlo demasiado, le parecía sincero, amable y bastante íntegro para tratarse de un político, además de que miraba a Yoochun de una forma que siempre hacía sonreír a Jaejoong. Pero si le había hecho algo a Yoochun…

Se mordió el labio inferior para callarse la pregunta, porque sabía perfectamente que iba a sonar a acusación, además de rozar lo indiscreto, y no era forma de tratar a un ministro conocido por guardar con celo su intimidad.

—Dilo —dijo de pronto Jung, girándose hacia él—. Es evidente que quieres preguntar algo.

Jaejoong dejó escapar todo el aire de un golpe, flagelándose por ser tan fácil de leer, pero se aferró a la invitación como a un clavo ardiendo.

—¿Ha pasado algo con Yoochun? ¿Os habéis… peleado?

Intentó sonar casual, pero aun así fue bastante más brusco de lo que pretendía, y Jaejoong no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, frustrado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía ser tan buen actor como Yoochun, que siempre lograba lo que quería de todo el mundo sin ningún esfuerzo?

Yunho lo miró con sorpresa, y no parecía en absoluto fingida.

—Por supuesto que no. Yoochun es… —hizo una pausa, como si no supiese bien cómo continuar la frase, y tras aclararse la garganta decidió no concluirla—. No tengo motivos para enfadarme con él.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó, incapaz de detenerse aun cuando era consciente de que debería—. No encaja en tu perfecta vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Creo que lo sabes bastante bien. Puedes hacerte el tonto con Yoochun, pero conmigo no. Y no quiero que le hagas daño.

No respondió. Yunho se quedó ahí quieto, mirándolo de forma intensa y con una leve expresión de desconcierto, como si no tuviese ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Pero el silencio le delataba, así como el puño en que había cerrado su mano derecha, del cual Jaejoong estaba convencido de que ni siquiera era consciente. Y cuando apartó la vista durante un instante para volver a observar a Yoochun, su gesto se suavizó de tal modo que ni siquiera necesitaba poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo.

Jaejoong nunca iba a saber si estaba a punto de admitirlo o no. Porque justo entonces volvió a abrirse la puerta de la habitación y un acalorado Junsu entró como una tromba para romper el momento.

—¿Qué tal está? —preguntó, acercándose a un desconcertado Jaejoong.

Estaba tan pálido como Changmin, incluso un poco más, y tan delgado que parecía extremadamente frágil, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Las ojeras llegaban casi a la mitad de sus pómulos y el pelo desordenado denotaba la urgencia con que había salido de casa.

Estaba aterrado. Intrínsecamente asustado, más allá de la preocupación obvia por la salud de un amigo. 

Jaejoong entendió solo con mirarlo por qué Changmin había preferido dejarlo dormir. Lo necesitaba. Desesperadamente.

—Estable —respondió—. Despertará en cualquier momento.

Junsu asintió, pero su expresión no se suavizó ni un ápice al mirar a su amigo tendido en la cama. Parecía culpable, como si algo lo estuviese superando por completo. Y cuando apartó la vista, para echar una mirada a su alrededor, pareció apagarse incluso un poco más, como si las fuerzas lo abandonasen.

—Pensé que Changmin estaría aquí.

—Se fue hace un rato. Puede que os halláis cruzado por el camino. Deberías llamarle para que no se asuste al no verte en casa.

—Lo he hecho —replicó, con todo el peso del mundo sobre sus cansados hombros—, incluso antes de salir de casa, pero no me responde.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo ante esa respuesta. Podía haber mil razones para que alguien no contestase al teléfono a esas horas de la noche. Era muy tarde y podía tener el móvil en silencio sin darse cuenta de que intentaban localizarlo, o podía estar conduciendo y no tener un manos libres disponible, o simplemente podría haberse quedado sin batería sin darse cuenta…

Pero era Changmin. No existía persona más organizada y previsora sobre la faz de la tierra.

Jaejoong sacó su propio teléfono del bolsillo de forma automática y marcó el número de Changmin antes de procesar siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

No hubo respuesta.


	18. Momentos robados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No te sabría decir porqué, porque no tiene mucho sentido habida cuenta de que no pasan demasiadas cosas en este capítulo, pero que sepas que es uno de mis favoritos, quizás porque cuando lo escribí lo disfruté como una enana. Espero que a ti también te guste ^_^_

**_Seúl, 05 de Octubre de 2013  
03:52 AM_ **

 

Su respiración era pausada, tranquila, en contraposición con lo que el aire causaba en sus pulmones con cada inhalación. Oprimía, llenándolo demasiado sin traer la calma suficiente, sin templar ni un ápice la crispación de sus nervios. Su corazón aún latía con demasiada fuerza justo en el centro de su pecho, réplica de lo que sintió al leer la nota apresurada de Changmin, la preocupación serpenteando por sus venas con la fuerza arrolladora de un vendaval, y el cansancio por su lucha interna mellando cada músculo, cada hueso, haciéndole sentir mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

Junsu apenas podía contemplar cómo Yoochun dormía sobre esa cama de hospital, rodeado de máquinas que pitaban suavemente. No sin sentirse mal, culpable, maldito, pensamientos que corroían su interior como termitas la madera. Era consciente de lo absurdo de ese sentimiento, porque él no tenía nada que ver con lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo, cuyo desmayo se debía probablemente a una bajada de tensión o algo similar, si hacían caso a los médicos…

Pero la marca de su cuello, a medio curar, atraía su atención como si fuese un farolillo rojo en medio de la noche, y Junsu casi podía sentir el dolor que le había causado sobre su propia piel, el sabor dulce y acerado de la sangre cubriendo su lengua, bajando por su garganta como un elixir milagroso. No había sido él mismo cuando lo mordió, cuando casi termina con su vida como si fuese insignificante, desechable. Se había sentido ajeno, desapegado, un observador incapaz de tomar las riendas de su propio cuerpo, el deseo y un instinto salvaje e irracional llenándolo todo.

Pero sí había sido él. Podía recordar cada segundo como si se hubiesen alargado durante horas. Recordaba el calor, la humedad, los huesos quebradizos bajo la fuerza de sus manos, la sangre trayendo un alivio que estaba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido alguna vez, llenando, saciando…

Una parte de sí mismo quería repetir, y no necesariamente con Yoochun. Una parte que había logrado mantener a raya los últimos días, que se había replegado a las sombras como si fuese un vago recuerdo, una ilusión de la mente ociosa. Pero Junsu sabía que esa pieza imperfecta de sí mismo estaba al acecho, alimentándose de sus miedos, riéndose de la cobardía en que se refugiaba, huyendo de todo y de todos. 

Desde esa noche en el apartamento de Yoochun no había vuelto a perder el control, ni siquiera al llegar la medianoche. Junsu había tomado las precauciones habituales, encerrándose durante esos agónicos minutos donde dejaba de ser humano para convertirse en una criatura salvaje, peligrosa y completamente irracional. Pero los extraños episodios habían cesado. Por el contrario, cada noche se sentía más fuerte y seguro de sí, capaz de vencer sus demonios y seguir con su vida, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Pero la sensación siempre se desvanecía en cuanto abandonaba su encierro y buscada soledad, y veía a Changmin, esperándolo, con una sonrisa lista para él y las marcas de preocupación oscureciendo sus ojos.

Junsu sabía que no quería agobiarlo, que le dejaba su espacio para que se encontrara a sí mismo, pero también sabía que tenía preguntas que le estaba torturando por dentro y que se guardaba para no quebrar la poca tranquilidad que lograba reunir. A veces, por las noches, se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza mientras dormía que Junsu se despertaba, pero ni una sola vez había hecho ademán de alejarse de esa repentina prisión que lo envolvía. Porque cuando lograba ver su rostro en esos instantes, aun a pesar de la penumbra, siempre había tanta desesperación en él, tan cruda y descarnada, que sólo podía devolverle el abrazo para intentar disipar las pesadillas que lo acosaban.

Pensar en que la siguiente víctima de ese monstruo que él era fuese Changmin, y que el siguiente ataque fuese mortal, era más de lo que podía soportar. Y por lo mismo sabía que debía alejarse, que era lo sensato, la opción segura en medio de todo ese caos en que se había convertido su perfecta vida.

Pero no iba a hacerlo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para ello. Escapar de Changmin, hacerle daño conscientemente, el suficiente como para que no lo buscase más… No podía hacer eso. Ni siquiera cuando era lo mejor, cuando suponía una diferencia tan abismal como vida y muerte. 

Era egoísta y era más débil de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Además de un cobarde atribulado por sus propios fantasmas…

Y un potencial asesino si lo que el diario decía, lo que él mismo había sentido en su piel, era cierto.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

La voz de Jaejoong lo sobresaltó, trayéndolo de vuelta de ese oscuro pasaje a donde siempre le llevaban sus pensamientos. Junsu lo miró con sorpresa, sin comprender del todo a qué se refería, y sintió la mano de Jaejoong acariciando la espalda hasta el hombro opuesto, acercándolo al calor de su propio cuerpo.

—Ni siquiera intentes decirme que no pasa nada porque sabes que eso nunca ha funcionado conmigo —añadió con voz cálida, todo el cariño que era capaz de destilar Jaejoong enredado en cada sílaba.

Junsu dejó que acariciase su brazo, atrayéndolo a ese puerto seguro que siempre había sido su amigo, a pesar de sus locuras y su entusiasmo desbordante. Porque Jaejoong podía ser la persona más irracional del planeta, obtuso, impulsivo y un tanto inconsciente, pero sabía escuchar mejor que nadie, sin prejuicios y sin tomarse a broma lo que era importante para aquellos que quería, aunque acabasen siendo tonterías. Y si no tenía soluciones para los problemas, tenía abrazos que templaban el alma, caricias que reconfortaban como el mejor de los tónicos, y besos impulsivos que alcanzaban cualquier tramo de piel que tuviese a mano y que hacían disminuir las preocupaciones en segundos.

Si le contaba la verdad no iba a reírse, ni a tomarlo por un loco, no como Yoochun. Pero contarlo otra vez lo volvería aún más real, más inevitable. Y la forma en que había terminado su primera confesión no era algo que quisiera repetir con Jaejoong, aunque una pequeña parte de él gritara que sí.

Suspiró y miró hacia la cama, donde Yoochun seguía durmiendo, y se dio cuenta de que Yunho ya no estaba en la habitación.

—¿Y Jung? —preguntó, ganando algo de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Salió hace un rato. Dijo que iba a tomar café, pero creo que quería huir de mis miradas fulminantes.

Junsu no pudo evitar reír por el enojo presente en la voz de su _hyung_. Y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que hacía que no se relajaba lo suficiente como para dejar salir ese sonido que era tan natural en él como respirar. Sintió la presión de sus pulmones hacerse más ligera, y sus músculos crispados sacudirse y relajarse un poco. Y volvió a suspirar, apoyándose más en Jaejoong, agradecido por ese pequeño momento de normalidad dentro del caos.

—¿Yoochun? —preguntó, adivinando los derroteros de la mente de Jaejoong.

—Por supuesto. No quiero que le haga daño. Y eventualmente lo hará.

—Puede que no. Yunho es una buena persona, y es bastante obvio que le importa Yoochun. Y me parece que es recíproco.

—Sí, y ese es el problema. Yoochun no va a encajar en su vida de perfecto político modélico.

Junsu volvió a sonreír, apartándose un poco de Jaejoong para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—A veces las relaciones no convencionales funcionan, ¿sabes? Incluso entre personas con cargos públicos —replicó, haciendo alusión a su propia relación con Changmin, excepción clara a la regla que Jaejoong estaba intentando aplicar a Yunho, y por asociación a Yoochun.

Su amigo frunció el ceño, con su expresión patentada de _“eso ha sido un golpe bajo”_ , y Junsu amplió su sonrisa.

—Eso es distinto.

—¿Por qué?

—Changmin y tu sois… Vosotros no… Ya sabes, lo que hay entre vosotros es… —frunció aún más el ceño, inclinando la cabeza con obvia frustración—. Es distinto —concluyó, como si fuese una verdad universal.

Debería haberse reído otra vez, burlarse más de Jaejoong en ese momento plácido y distendido que había robado, pero no fue capaz. Porque pensar en Changmin trajo de nuevo la preocupación a su mente y el anhelo de verlo, y en un movimiento inconsciente volvió a activar el móvil que aún tenía entre las manos para ver si tenía algún mensaje del que no se hubiese enterado.

No había nada.

A esas horas tendría que haber llegado a casa. Hacía mucho. Y ante su ausencia en el dormitorio donde lo había dejado habría llamado, o enviado un mensaje como mínimo. Quizás incluso se habría presentado de nuevo en el hospital para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y habrían vuelto juntos a casa.

Pero no había nada. Y eso solo podía significar que Changmin no había llegado al apartamento que compartían.

Los ojos de Jaejoong volvían a ser serios y profundos cuando alcanzó su mirada. Y Junsu de repente se sintió insignificante y pequeño ante ella.

—Aun me debes una respuesta, no creas que lo he olvidado —dijo, casi susurrando, la calidez todavía presente en el tono de voz que reservaba para las personas importantes para él.

Incapaz de hacer nada más, Junsu asintió, volviendo a bajar la mirada al móvil. Y la tensión del nudo de preocupación sobre su ombligo se hizo más fuerte, haciéndole tomar una resolución.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo. Pero no ahora. Me voy —dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia él para que viese la determinación en sus propios ojos—. Mantenme informado de la evolución de Yoochun.

Jaejoong asintió, poniéndose de pie para darle un breve abrazo de despedida.

—Lo estaré esperando.

**—~oOo~—**

  
  


Las luces estaban apagadas, el frío de la noche colándose a través de la ventana del salón, que solían dejar abierta mientras las noches aún olían a verano. Los dos pares de zapatillas alineados en el recibidor, esperando por sus dueños.

Changmin no había llegado.

Junsu tragó saliva y volvió a coger su móvil, aun sabiendo que era inútil llamarlo, igual que lo fue las treinta veces anteriores. Pero aun así lo intentó como si fuese la primera vez y fuese a obtener una respuesta distinta.

La voz femenina anunciando el apagado o fuera de cobertura nunca se le antojó tan cruel.

Sin molestarse en quitarse los zapatos se adentró en el salón y abrió el aparador donde Changmin guardaba los licores europeos que le gustaba tomar y cogió la primera botella, sin reparar en el tipo de alcohol que era, dándole un largo trago que quemó su garganta y le hizo toser.

Junsu no bebía, nunca. El sabor del alcohol, en cualquiera de sus formas, era demasiado metálico contra su lengua, artificial, y siempre le sentaba peor que un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero esa noche necesitaba aferrarse a algo para alejar la sensación que oprimía su pecho y le impedía respirar de forma apropiada, las serpientes enredando con su venenosa impotencia cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. 

Así que se dejó caer en el sofá y bebió. Y siguió bebiendo hasta que la botella quedó vacía entre sus manos temblorosas, los primeros rayos de sol colándose a través de la ventana, todavía abierta.

Y no hubo llamada, mensaje, o rastro alguno de Changmin.


	19. Desdibujado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No sé porque no he subido esto antes. Probablemente porque soy vaga. Mucho. Pero no es nuevo... xD Espero que te siga gustando ^_^_

**_Seúl, 05 de Octubre de 2013  
07:23 AM_ **

 

Tenía sed.

Mucha, muchísima sed, como si llevase cuarenta días atravesando un caluroso desierto y no hubiese ni rastro de agua en el horizonte. Sentía la garganta árida, e irritada, como si hubiese tragado montones de arena, sus músculos rígidos y tirantes y su estómago tan vacío que era extraño que no estuviese rugiendo en protesta.

Yoochun tomó una bocanada de aire, abriendo sus pulmones al oxígeno en busca de cierta calma, y parpadeó rápidamente ante el juego de sombras y luces tenues que se movía sobre él. Estaba acostado sobre algo suave y blando y el olor a antiséptico impregnaba el aire, demasiado pesado para su gusto. Un pitido bajo e intermitente taladraba sus oídos desde algún lugar a su izquierda, y el zumbido apagado constante de un humidificador se superponía a él, componiendo una imagen bastante precisa del lugar donde estaba.

Suspiró e intentó moverse, pero sus extremidades parecían pesar toneladas y un dolor sordo envolvía cada fibra de su cuerpo como cuando uno pasa demasiado tiempo en la misma posición. Apretó los párpados y trató de incorporarse un poco sobre la almohada, pero antes de que lo consiguiera un par de manos estaban sobre él, y la mirada preocupada y algo ansiosa de uno de sus mejores amigos se materializó ante sus ojos.

—¡Yoochun!

Parecía al mismo tiempo aliviado y nervioso en esa mezcla de contrastes que era Jaejoong. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder. Girando su rostro ordenó a alguien a su espalda que avisase a las enfermeras, y sin detenerse un instante volvió a él instándolo a que mantuviese una calma que Yoochun estaba a muchas millas de perder.

Aun así, lo dejó continuar, sin interrumpir su monólogo de frases tranquilizadoras pronunciadas en frenética sucesión. Siempre era mejor de esa forma con Jaejoong, para todos, porque significaba que él tenía algo que hacer y daba a los demás tiempo para centrarse en otras cuestiones. 

Yoochun dedicó esos minutos a tratar de recordar lo que había pasado, cuál era la razón para que hubiese despertado en una cama de hospital con la sensación de llevar milenios enterrado bajo sus sábanas. 

Había quedado con Yunho, eso lo tenía claro. Había supuesto un esfuerzo físico, porque llevaba toda la semana levantándose con la sensación de no haber descansado, sin energía ni fuerza para nada, pero la idea de pasar tiempo con Yunho era más fuerte que su probable anemia. Yoochun estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ella porque sin importar lo que hiciese al final siempre volvía, más tarde o más temprano. No quedar con Yunho, sin embargo, era una oportunidad perdida que no iba a recuperar y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Yunho tenía una reunión, pero había accedido a tomar algo después, y Yoochun lo había estado esperando en uno de los reservados, cotilleando sus redes sociales mientras daba algunos tragos a su cerveza. El último recuerdo que tenía era la pantalla de su teléfono móvil girando desenfocada ante sus ojos, y una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago, como si hubiese dado un mal paso y estuviese cayendo al vacío.

Su siguiente imagen era la luz tenue de la habitación en la que estaba, tras abrir los ojos hacía un momento. Obviamente se había desmayado, y no había que ser un genio para imaginar a Yunho descubriéndolo en ese estado y organizando su traslado al hospital.

Se mordió el labio inferior, levemente mortificado, y cerró los ojos, provocando que Jaejoong interrumpiera abruptamente su discurso, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de su falta de atención. Pero antes de que pudiera reprochárselo la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y un instante después una mujer joven desplazó a Jaejoong para ocupar su lugar, monitoreando las máquinas que seguramente había a su alrededor.

—Señor Park, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Trató de responder inmediatamente, pero sus cuerdas vocales no le respondieron hasta después de un par de intentos.

—Cansado. Entumecido. Pero en general bien.

Su voz sonaba roca y oscura, y obviamente no conmovió ni un ápice a la severa mujer.

—Eso es bueno. Avisaré al doctor para que se pase lo antes posible —replicó, sin ni siquiera una sonrisa cansada—. Descanse mientras tanto.

Igual que vino se fue y Yoochun no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el entrecejo. Generalmente una sonrisa y un par de palabras le bastaban para conseguir, como poco, la atención de la mayoría de las personas, y solía utilizar su encanto para conseguir embaucarlas, pero obviamente no estaba en su mejor momento. Suspiró y volvió a tratar de incorporarse, deteniendo a Jaejoong con una mirada torva cuando hizo amago de volver a detenerlo.

La habitación giró levemente ante sus ojos con el cambio de posición, pero fueron apenas unos segundos, los que tardó en distinguir la figura alta que permanecía a los pies de su cama, con obvia preocupación en su semblante.

Yoochun sonrió, inclinando la cabeza, tratando de transmitir que estaba bien para borrar la seriedad de su rostro, pero una vez más eso no logró el objetivo buscado.

—Gracias, supongo —dijo, dirigiéndose directamente a Yunho con esa voz que no parecía la suya—. Imagino que tu has sido el caballero de noble armadura que me ha traído a salvo hasta aquí.

Jaejoong bufó, a su derecha, pero Yoochun no le prestó atención, concentrado en la forma en que la piel de Yunho pareció adquirir un par de tonos, mientras apartaba la mirada con algo que parecía culpa y que no tenía el más mínimo sentido en esa situación. Tampoco respondió, lo cual no era ni remotamente habitual en Yunho, y Yoochun, honestamente, se sentía demasiado cansado como para tratar de descifrar cuál era el problema.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó directamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Yunho suspiró y volvió a levantar la vista hacia él, la culpa aún presente en sus ojos.

—Debería disculparme también. La reunión se alargó más de lo previsto y no pude avisarte. No volverá a ocurrir.

Y lo entendió. Porque aunque no hacía demasiado tiempo que lo conocía, había llegado a entender la forma en que trabajaba su mente, cómo hacía suyos problemas que no lo eran en lugar de desecharlos a un lado, y cómo era precisamente eso lo que hacía de él un político de los que nadie creía que existiesen.

Yoochun sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante de forma inconsciente para estar más cerca de él.

—Sabes que nadie se desmaya de aburrimiento, ¿verdad? —replicó, suavizando ese tono ronco que parecía surgir de su garganta—. Aunque hubieses llegado a tiempo no habría cambiado nada.

Yunho frunció el ceño levemente, atrapado. Y luego suspiró al mismo tiempo que otro bufido de Jaejoong llenaba el aire.

—¿Cómo has llegado a un punto tal de desmayarte de agotamiento? —preguntó el último, sentándose a su lado en la cama para llamar su atención—. ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

Yoochun puso los ojos en blanco, sin disminuir un ápice su sonrisa. Mas antes de que pudiera responder sintió un tirón en su pecho mientras una congoja abrumadora lo invadía en un segundo sin razón aparente. Todo a su alrededor pareció desdibujarse, volverse menos real, apagado, mientras la sensación se hacía más y más abrumadora, trayendo angustia y un miedo tan fuerte que apenas le dejaba respirar, constriñendo todo a su paso.

Dolía. De una forma que no podía explicar, que ni siquiera era física. Y sabía, como si alguien le estuviese susurrando al oído, que no se trataba de él. Ni de las personas que estaban a su lado. Ni siquiera de esa habitación perdida en alguno de los múltiples hospitales de Seúl.

Se trataba de Junsu.


	20. Heridas abiertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Querida soulmind, para las ganas que tenía de que leyeras esto, no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto en subírtelo. Disfrútalo ^_^_

**_Seúl, 05 de Octubre de 2013  
10:07 AM _ **

 

No recordaba haberse sentido peor en toda su vida.

Changmin siempre había tenido muy claro cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Sus primeros años de vida eran apenas un borrón, como el recuerdo de un sueño feliz que se va diluyendo con los días. La de verdad había comenzado con la muerte de sus padres, cuando Lee Sooman entró en ella para guiar sus pasos y darle un objetivo, una razón para seguir adelante y superarse día a día. 

Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía recordar la voz seria de su mentor explicándole el accidente que se había llevado a sus padres, en teoría culpa de un borracho al volante que la policía metropolitana no había podido detectar a tiempo. Changmin podía enumerar todas las razones que había desplegado ante sus ojos para despertar en él un sentido de la justicia que nunca iba a abandonarlo, ni en sus peores momentos de adolescencia, antes de saber la verdad, cuando el entrenamiento se había vuelto el doble de duro y ocupaba la mayor parte de sus horas libres.

El Changmin de seis años había tomado sin vacilar la resolución de hacerse agente de la ley para poder perseguir y capturar a todas aquellas personas que eran malas, que no medían las consecuencias de sus actos o, aun haciéndolo, seguían llevando a cabo sus planes perversos. Su versión adolescente, al descubrir el gran secreto alrededor del que había estado danzando toda su vida, había redoblado sus ganas de impartir justicia, con el aliciente añadido de que no iba a tener esperar años para empezar a hacerlo.

Convertirse en el cazador más joven de la historia del clan había sido un paso natural para él. Porque igual que era el mejor en los estudios, sacando siempre notas muy por encima de la media, también lo era en el entrenamiento físico. Changmin no concebía hacer algo sin poner todo de sí, y eso ni siquiera solía ser suficiente para alcanzar sus expectativas, infinitamente más altas que las que le marcaban los demás.

En seguida quedó claro que había nacido para destruir vampiros.

Changmin nunca había sido herido, ni una sola vez. Era joven, era fuerte y era rápido, y jamás vacilaba antes de clavar una estaca de madera en el pecho de esos seres de pesadilla. Cada muerte era mejor que la anterior, más satisfactoria, porque significaba que había menos vampiros poblando las calles de su Seúl natal, o de la ciudad donde estuviesen haciendo una batida.

Menos muertes brutales y familias destrozadas por culpa de esas criaturas.

No se sentía bien en ese momento, caminando bajo la luz cenicienta del amanecer, con una herida lacerante en el hombro y otra que sentía latir en su sien con la fuerza de mil tambores. No tras haber representado la peor parodia de sí mismo, dejando en evidencia lo que se había empeñado en no ver, a pesar de que todas las señales estaban ahí. Se sentía confundido, receloso, abrumado y demasiado viejo, como si hubiesen pasado cincuenta años sin que se diese cuenta y hubiesen descendido sobre él de golpe.

Estaba perdido.

Lo que antes había sido fácil, separado por una gruesa línea de varios kilómetros de ancho, ahora era un caos. Ya no distinguía el blanco del negro, solo veía un gris brumoso que lo envolvía todo, sacudiendo sus convicciones más profundas. Y no podía ver el camino a seguir como siempre se había presentado ante él, lleno de luz, definido y seguro.

Una parte de sí, la más grande, quería volver atrás, a ese Changmin con un objetivo y determinación inquebrantable para conseguirlo. El que entrenaba hasta el agotamiento y aun sacaba fuerzas para estudiar después porque nada valía la pena si no conseguía ser el mejor. Pero otra, una pequeña y asustada que se agazapaba en su interior, rodeada de niebla y oscuridad, no concebía su vida sin todo lo que había ganado desde que entró a la facultad para conocer al hombre que pondría fin a la peor amenaza de los humanos.

Junsu nunca fue como esperaba que fuese. Cuando Changmin fue partícipe del plan que Sooman había desarrollado desde su niñez, se había imaginado a alguien oscuro, astuto y reservado, de los que preferían la soledad y los lugares cerrados a cal y canto, un amargado y resentido con los que le rodeaban por creerse superior a ellos. 

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando comenzó a estudiarlo de lejos, preparando el momento del encuentro, y se dio cuenta que parecía todo lo contrario, alguien alegre y social, que adoraba la luz del sol y disfrutaba al aire libre, ya fuera jugando al fútbol con amigos o simplemente tumbándose en el césped a trastear con su teléfono móvil. Y aun así, había estado convencido de que era simple fachada, que en su intimidad, cuando nadie lo veía, urdiría planes oscuros o torturaría insectos por las noches, porque alguien marcado con una maldición como la que perseguía a su familia no podía ser de otra manera.

Se equivocó. Junsu _era_ luz, era cálido y transparente, ingenioso y divertido. Su risa era contagiosa y atraía con la fuerza de un imán a todos los que estuviesen a su alrededor, y cuando se enfadaba era directo y claro, sin dobleces o silencios en los que esconder lo que pensaba en realidad. Tenía fuertes valores morales y una inteligencia desbordante, que rivalizaba con la propia y hacía que Changmin se olvidase del mundo al conversar con él, que las horas se escapasen de entre sus dedos sin que se diese cuenta. 

No había un ápice de maldad en Junsu, era demasiado práctico como para guardar rencor a las personas que le hacían daño, y la amabilidad con que trataba a todo el mundo no era fingida. Y con el tiempo Changmin se convenció de que era imposible que el hombre que dormía a su lado fuese a convertirse alguna vez en uno de los monstruos a los que perseguía en las noches en que el clan lo reclamaba. Conocía el modo en que se transformaban los vampiros, había sido testigo más de una vez, y no se parecía en nada a lo que unas crónicas antiguas describían para la familia Kim. O eso o estaban siguiendo a la familia equivocada.

Nunca comentó sus dudas en voz alta con Sooman porque sabía que no iba a escucharle. Tenía peones estratégicamente colocados y no iba a mover a Changmin del lado de Junsu hasta que llegase la fecha límite y no ocurriera nada. Y por muchas ganas que Changmin tuviese de terminar con esa maldición milenaria y destruir a la vez a todos los vampiros del planeta, quedarse al lado de Junsu unos años mientras su mentor se daba cuenta no parecía una condena.

Solo ahora se daba cuenta de que lo había sido. Se había condenado. Porque independientemente del resultado, ganar o perder una guerra milenaria, Changmin no iba a volver a ser el mismo.

Junsu alejándose de él, perdiendo su luz en medio de un horror que no comprendía, era una imagen que rompía algo en su interior que ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Porque despertaba una conciencia que había adormilado a lo largo de los años, la que le decía que se acercaba el final y que el Junsu que conoció iba a dejar de existir, de una forma u otra.

Changmin había tratado de recordarse eso una y otra vez en los últimos días, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para el momento en que su mano clavase una estaca en el corazón del vampiro, uno más, el último. Podía hacerlo, lo sabía. Estaba entrenado para ello y en esa criatura ya no existiría el Junsu de risa cálida y mirada brillante, capaz de derretir el hielo más puro. Al contrario. Ese monstruo sería el culpable de que desapareciese para siempre y Changmin iba a querer aniquilarlo con sus propias manos.

No estaba preparado para que esa no fuera la única pérdida, y Changmin era plenamente consciente de que iba a ser una pérdida irreparable. Porque Junsu no tenía la culpa pero estaba marcado, cabía esperar ese final aunque Changmin se hubiese negado a verlo durante mucho tiempo. 

¿Pero Yoochun?

No. 

No estaba preparado. No para ver un mordisco imposible en su cuello, una marca que podría reconocer con los ojos cerrados por las veces que había contemplado lo mismo a lo largo de su etapa como cazador. Algo que solo podía haber hecho Junsu, porque era la única razón para que Yoochun hubiese callado sobre el ataque, y porque estaba curando y no olvidado en alguna morgue.

No se suponía que Junsu pudiese hacer eso sin completar la transformación. Las crónicas eran claras al respecto, el vampiro solo atacaba la noche en que cumplía los veintiocho años, y su primera víctima se convertía en compañero y talón de Aquiles para el monstruo. Un compañero que invalidaba la maldición con la primera sangre derramada, perpetuándola hasta su siguiente descendiente mil años después. A partir de ese momento, aunque el ser maldito muriese, no terminaría con la maldición, por eso era tan importante interceptarlo antes de que encontrara a su primera víctima.

Changmin había leído las crónicas tantas veces que se las sabía de memoria. Y en ninguna explicaba cómo lidiar con una situación semejante. Porque si Junsu todavía no era un vampiro no podía atacar como uno y dejar esas marcas distintivas en el cuello de nadie. Pero lo había hecho. Y Changmin no tenía ni idea de lo que podía significar para Junsu, para el clan, o para el mundo.

Por eso había huido al único lugar donde siempre encontraba respuestas, donde las cosas se volvían siempre mucho más claras y fáciles, sin grises que enturbiasen cada uno de sus pensamientos: la casa de su mentor.

Sooman lo había recibido con sorpresa y cierta censura, porque separarse de Junsu en un periodo tan delicado no era una opción para él. Pero las noticias habían llenado sus ojos de interés y había terminado agradeciendo la información, reiterando que Changmin había hecho lo correcto al acudir a él.

Y luego había tratado de tranquilizarlo con un _“No te preocupes, esto no cambia nada. Park Yoochun no será un problema, alguien se encargará de él. Tu céntrate en Kim Junsu”_.

Changmin no había temido que se convirtiese en un problema. Era una víctima. Las víctimas debían ser salvadas y protegidas. Su preocupación había girado en torno a como ayudar a Yoochun, porque independientemente de que Changmin supiese que no iba a seguir teniéndolos en su vida, no tras acabar con Junsu, no podía imaginar un mundo donde él y Jaejoong dejasen de existir también. Changmin sabía que su culpa iba a ser abrumadora, además de tener que lidiar con un dolor que no quería tan siquiera imaginar, y no iba a poder mirar a los ojos a los mejores amigos de Junsu como si él no fuese el causante directo de todo el horror que iba a aplastarlos.

¿Que no pudiese salvarlos tampoco? ¿Que desapareciesen como si fuese nada? ¿Que no quedase nadie vivo que hubiese llegado a conocer al Junsu de verdad, el que se entregaba con todo lo que era sin pensar en sí mismo?

No podía soportarlo.

Por eso había salido de caza, aunque sabía que no le tocaba, y que no debería hacerlo en ese estado. Luchar siempre le había ayudado a centrarse, a volver a sentirse él mismo, al fin y al cabo era lo único que importaba, porque al terminar el día él era un cazador y siempre iba a serlo. El mejor.

Debería haber recordado que hasta las torres más altas se caen tras un temblor capaz de mover sus cimientos. Porque Changmin nunca había sido tan lento, ni tan torpe enfrentándose a esas horribles criaturas. 

Eran dos, un hombre y una mujer, pero en el pasado se había enfrentado a más él solo sin que estuviesen siquiera cerca de rozar su piel. Esa noche, sin embargo, se había dejado acorralar en una trampa para principiantes, ganándose golpes con brazos de mármol y heridas de garras que probablemente dejarían cicatrices en él, y no solo en su carne. 

Y jamás se había sentido tan miserable atravesando sus corazones con una estaca.

Era un error imperdonable, que podría haber terminado con todos los planes de Sooman en solo un segundo. Porque si él caía, sus posibilidades de terminar con la maldición en esta generación se reducían sustancialmente. Y todo por una imprudencia que no era propia del Changmin calmado y reflexivo que siempre pensaba dos veces antes de dar un paso.

Cuando Sooman se enterase no iba a estar contento. No había un “si” en ese pensamiento porque de una forma u otra su mentor siempre se enteraba de todo. Y que el mejor de sus cazadores, el que nunca había sido alcanzado, cayese de esa forma en un lugar en el que no tenía por qué estar iba a enfurecerlo. Con razón.

Changmin no temía su ira, temía las represalias. Porque si Sooman decidía que no podía confiar en él, no por completo, pondría planes alternativos en marcha de los que no iba a informarle. Planes que harían vulnerables a todos aquellos que estuviesen a su alrededor.

Era demasiado.

Agotado, herido y roto, en todos los sentidos posibles, entró por fin en su edificio. Probablemente Junsu ya estaría despierto y habría corrido al hospital para saber de Yoochun, lo que le dejaba el apartamento para él solo. Y lo agradecía. Necesitaba esa soledad para recomponerse, curar sus heridas y deshacerse de la ropa destrozada que aun llevaba puesta. Para encontrar la forma de sonreír a Junsu como si nada cuando volviese a estar frente a él, cuando envolviese su frágil cuerpo entre los brazos ofreciéndole una seguridad que Changmin estaba lejos de sentir.

Abrió despacio y recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación para asegurarse de que estaba solo. Efectivamente la cama estaba revuelta y desecha, pero vacía, las cortinas todavía corridas como si el ocupante de ese cuarto hubiese salido con prisa. Si su teléfono no hubiese terminado destrozado en el enfrentamiento con los vampiros, Changmin aprovecharía para enviarle un mensaje preguntando por el estado de Yoochun, pero ni siquiera tenía esa posibilidad, y en cierto modo lo agradecía. Porque estaba seguro de que al no verlo en el hospital Junsu se habría preocupado, y su respuesta al mensaje iba a ser una llamada que Changmin no se sentía con fuerzas de responder.

Entró al cuarto de baño y se quitó la ropa destrozada antes de meterse bajo la ducha. Escocía, y los chorros de agua helada sobre su rostro eran como volver a sentir los puñetazos de esas criaturas, dolorosos y humillantes, las imágenes todavía pasando ante sus ojos como una mala película. 

Aparte de la herida en el brazo tenía varios cortes en el abdomen y la espalda, y un hematoma en su rodilla derecha que había duplicado su tamaño, convirtiéndola en una mancha oscura y sanguinolenta. Y todos dolían como el infierno, pero Changmin los ignoró mientras se enjabonaba con presteza, eliminando toda la suciedad que pudiese haberse colado en sus heridas.

Solo cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Changmin no había oído el más mínimo ruido, ni se le había ocurrido revisar el piso de abajo en busca de Junsu, porque el silencio había sido bastante delator.

Pero ahí estaba, parado en el quicio de la puerta, sosteniéndose del marco, más pálido y demacrado de lo que le había visto en toda su vida. Y Changmin se quedó completamente congelado, con la mano extendida hacia el toallero, cuando su mirada alcanzó a la de su amante.

Sus ojos eran rojos.


End file.
